Infortunado reencuentro
by Houseshead13
Summary: Volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! House pasa un largo tiempo en confinamiento solitario luego de twenty vicodin, que podrá hacer Wilson para ayudarlo? House X Wilson Friendship, NOT Slash. Posible aparición de Cuddy por el final! Octavo capítulo actualizado "Prisión domiciliaria". Reviews siempre bienvenidos genteeee!
1. Wilson

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a David Dios Shore y bla bla bla, eso solo lo hago por diversión y porque estoy relativamente al pedo en este momento. **

**Bueno, debo admitir que soy una gran fanática de todo lo que tenga que ver con "cárceles" siempre me pareció algo muy interesante incluso antes de fanatizarme con Prison Break, cuando vi Twenty Vicodin me quede fascinada y siempre quise escribir al respecto, pero luego esas ideas quedaron oscurecidas por algunas otras que las volqué en otras historias. Resurgieron mis ganas de escribir algo al respecto cuando leí el fic llamado Thirty Days of Solitary escrito por menolly-au (recomiendo fervientemente a aquellos que sepan inglés que lo lean, porque es INCREIBLE). Tal vez algunas ideas sean muy similares y quien haya leído ese fic tan genial se dará cuenta, pero sin embargo esto pretende ser una historia corta d capítulos narrada desde la óptica de House por un lado y la óptica de Wilson por el otro. O sea que mi idea no es robar cosas a nadie, aunque mi imaginación ha coincidido en varios puntos con aquello que esta muchacha ha escrito en sus treinta dias de soledad. Resumiendo: esta historia tratara sobre la primera vez que House y Wilson se vieron después de "Moving On". Espero que les guste y si es así dejen reviews!**

Estoy casi seguro….si es que de algo se puede estar casi seguro, que jamás voy a olvidar el día en que fui a buscar a Gregory House a la Prisión Estatal de New Jersey. El día que liberaría a House, bajo libertad condicional era el 3 de Enero, lo recuerdo muy bien, no porque fuese el día que iban a liberar a mi amigo, o ex amigo, o ex compañero de trabajo, o lo que sea, sino porque ese día casualmente era su cumpleaños, camino a la prisión me preguntaba si él en verdad lo sabia, no es que no tuviese cosas mas importantes sobre su "estadía" en prisión sobre las cuales preguntarme, como si lo habían violado, apuñalado, amenazado etc, pero esto me carcomía la cabeza de manera compulsiva, no tengo la mas minima idea porque ni con que fin, tal vez solo quería saber si aun estaba orientado en tiempo y espacio, cuerdo, bueno, si es que alguna vez ese hombre había estado cuerdo, necesitaba saber urgentemente si su estado mental estaba conservado, o relativamente conservado.

Cuando llegue a lo que seria la recepción de la prisión pregunte por él, una mujer afroamericana bastante dañada por los años me recibió.

-Hola, mi nombres es James Wilson, tenía entendido que hoy liberaban a Gregory House, es así?- pregunté cortésmente como es mi costumbre.

-Espere un segundo- la mujer comenzó a tipear algo en su computadora, sus dedos invisibilizados por la velocidad chocaron con el mouse y dieron lugar a una nueva pestaña, la mujer miró un tanto extrañada la pantalla y me respondió- Gregory House se encuentra en confinamiento solitario, parece ser que inició una pelea que terminó con dos heridos, por ahora la libertad condicional no es una opción, va a ser fiscalizada

-Que?- dije automáticamente, como si eso significara algo, "que?", era ahora de agregar algo mas- No puede ser!- bueno, eso no había sido muy inteligente tampoco.

-Es lo que me informan los datos señor Wilson lo siento….- dijo ella levantando sus hombros un tanto extrañada ante mi reacción poco firme y mi probable cara de idiota. De repente como en un dibujito animado un foco se prendió sobre mi cabeza, o en mi cabeza, no importa, la idea motriz de la cuestión era esa, la del foco, epifanía, como se lo quiera llamar- Disculpe, le hago una última pregunta sigue siendo alcalde de la prisión el señor Robert Evan Daniel´s?- la mujer me miró sorprendida, nose de que se sorprendía tanto, no entendí muy bien, yo solo estaba preguntando por un ser humano vivo que hasta donde sabia era el alcalde de la prisión y hasta donde sabia estaba vivo, porque yo le había salvado la vida, bueno eso creo, el punto es que era un ex paciente mío.

-Si, es el alcalde de la prisión trabaja aquí, usted quiere una cita con él?

-Si, el fue paciente mío y realmente ya que estoy aquí me agradaría poder verlo….-dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hablaré con él, espere en la sala de estar por favor, nosotros lo llamaremos- obedecí como muchachito obediente que soy y me senté en una de las sillas destartaladas de la sala de espera, me sentía como un niño explorador en un día de campo con mi traje impecable y mi cabello peinado ante tanta mirada perseguida. Luego de media hora la mujer me llamó- James Wilson, sígame por favor- Nuevamente obedecí, la seguí por los pasillos de la recepción hacia la oficina del alcalde que estaba en realidad, dos pisos mas arriba. Una vez en la puerta la mujer me indicó que pasara sin golpear, obedecí, sí, denuevo.

-James Wilson!- se puso de pie mi ex paciente de hace 6 años.

-Robert ! Luces bien!- dije abrazándolo, era mentira, se veía espantoso, demacrado, pero en realidad era un espantoso y demacrado por la edad no por el cáncer, asíque teniendo en cuenta las causas de semejante demacración lucir demacrado por la edad era mas esperanzador que por el cáncer, asíque si, lucia bien. El hombre estaba un tanto pasado de peso, la parte de atrás de la cabeza completamente pelada, eso que nosotros los médicos llamamos alopecia temporal haciéndonos los interesantes, su nariz aguileña estaba en su lugar señalando unos finos labios cubiertos por un bigote negro y sus ojos verdes o miel, no estaba muy seguro, calculo que dependía de la luz con que se los mirase, ahora eran miel con algún verdor allí por el fondo, me miraban curiosos, no recordaba que este hombre tuviera un aspecto tan gracioso, tal vez antes también fuese así, pero en vísperas de que se estaba muriendo no me podía reír en la cara, bueno, ahora tampoco, porque necesitaba un favor.

-Siéntate James por favor, que te trae por aquí?, tomas café?- pregunto el hombre acercándose a una cafetera que se encontraba sobre una mesita de madera de roble muy bonita y bien lustrada.

-Me agradaría Robert…mira, tengo una cuestión…- comencé a hablar sin saber como hacer para no quedar como un idiota ingenuo que pretendía que saquen a alguien de la cárcel por ser simple "amigo" o mesías del alcalde. El me miró expectante y asintió con la cabeza indicándome que continúe hablando mientras me daba una taza con café, una taza grande y roja, igual a las tazas que tenia House en su oficina.- la cuestión es esta, yo soy amigo de Gregory House- amigo? Aun me costaba pensarme como amigo de ese hombre que se me había vuelto un extraño luego del pequeño incidente demoliendo-casa-ex, aunque si, había costado mucha terapia y antidepresivos poder entender algo de lo que había pasado…House era mi amigo, _Wilson! Vuelve a la realidad me dije_, el hombre me miraba levantando una ceja y yo de tanto en tanto me sumía en mis pensamientos sin poder mantener el hilo de la conversación- disculpa Robert, ando un tanto distraído, Gregory House lo conoces?- le pregunté.

-Si, el médico famoso….el estaba en el pabellón de salud mental, pero hubo un tema con él, es sobre eso que me quieres preguntar?- me dijo el hombre de aspecto graciosito hundiéndose en su silla..

-Si, yo pensé que salía hoy en libertad condicional, pero me dijeron que esta en confinamiento…

-Es complicado, parece ser que robó Vicodin de la enfermería e inicio una pelea con otro recluso, Mendelson, que terminó gravemente herido. En realidad House inició la pelea para que lo lleven a la enfermería porque allí había un recluso enfermo que los médicos no sabían muy bien que tenia y el creía que sabia el diagnostico- el alcalde hablaba y yo escuchaba atento al mismo tiempo que ya sabia como era el final de la historia antes de que el hombre terminara de hablar- tenia que darle unas aspirinas..si el recluso tenia un ataque se confirmaba su diagnostico, o algo así, en la enfermería House intentó hacerlo pero no lo logró, la medica tratante desobedeció a seguridad y le dió ella misma las aspirinas al recluso…bueno parece ser que fue un gran lío todo, en un principio el paciente no tuvo ningún ataque, a House se lo llevaron a la rastra y finalmente se confirmó que efectivamente el paciente tenia mastos…masto?- el hombre levanto las cejas hacia arriba mientras trataba de decir el termino medico, por que le costaba tanto? Era un termino relativamente fácil "mastocitosis" no era algo así como decir "porfiria eritropoyética congénita de Günther", en fin lo ayudé a concluir.

-Mastocitosis?- dije levantando una de mis pobladas cejas castañas.

-Correcto, mastocitosis..

-Pero entonces salvó al paciente? House?- pregunte sorprendido, no entendía porque lo castigaban entonces..

-Si, el paciente ya esta en tratamiento, estará bien, House dió el diagnóstico correcto- yo permanecí con cara de "explíqueme la lógica de salvo una vida y me meten en aislamiento como castigo, porque no la entiendo" evidentemente Robert leyó esa necesidad en mi rostro confundido- mira James, lo que House hizo, independientemente del resultado no fue mas que romper reglas, robo medicamentos, inició una pelea, un recluso termino gravemente herido, puso en duda la idoneidad de los médicos de la prisión, en su contra intento medicar a un paciente sin un diagnostico confirmado, desacató a la autoridad….- iba a seguir con su "bla bla bla" pero lo callé con mi melodiosa voz.

-Robert, todo lo que hizo fue para salvar una vida, no porque sea un salvaje, y así lo hizo, salvo a ese paciente poniendo en riesgo su integridad física y su libertad condicional.

-James, House no es un doctor aquí, estoy casi seguro de que es un gran medico pero aquí es un recluso, un prisionero, una persona incapaz de controlar sus impulsos que le tiró la casa abajo a una ex novia… si esta aquí es porque debe aprender que en la sociedad hay reglas que respetar, independientemente de los fines, las reglas se respetan, el no hizo mas que cagarse literalmente en cualquier procedimiento carcelario…- yo lo miraba y asentía fingiendo estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero en realidad no lo estaba, había visto a House hacer ese tipo de cosas miles de veces siempre con el fin de resolver sus acertijos o salvar vidas….en realidad nunca tenia malas intenciones, yo estaba convencido de que así era, pero no era mentira que el hiciese lo que quería y que no fuese capaz de respetar una regla y tal vez por su complejo de mesías y por ocupar realmente ese lugar en el hospital, nosotros, su equipo, Cuddy, yo le habíamos siempre permitido hacer lo que el quisiese, al final no habíamos hecho mas que malcriarlo, porque al igual que él siempre nos importaba el resultado y no el procedimiento para alcanzarlo.

-Se que rompió reglas, y pueden castigar eso, pero teniendo en cuenta sus fines también podrían ser un poco mas considerarlos, al menos no ponerlo en aislamiento…- le dije bastante molesto, de repente comenzaba a irritarme su cara de idiota, tenia bastante ganas de golpearlo…

-Así funciona la prisión, las reglas son iguales para todos, lo mismo con los privilegios y los castigos, las reglas son independientes de los fines, lo siento….James, no puedo hacer nada.

-Puedo verlo?- pregunté impulsivamente, no estaba para verlo, al menos no en esas condiciones, hace 8 meses no lo veía, solo esperaba verlo en un contexto mas "alegre" cuando el fuese liberado, yo pensaba ingenuamente, el día de hoy, el día casualmente, de su cumpleaños. Robert suspiró profundamente como si considerase mi pregunta, como si estuviese pensando en darme una respuesta positiva.

-No puedo decirte que no James, estoy en deuda contigo, pero tendré que movilizar algunas cosas…..por empezar tienen que trasladarlo a otra celda porque las celdas de aislamiento no están preparadas para que los reclusos reciban visitas…- a que se refería con que no estaban preparadas? Que no tenían un gancho para poner los grilletes?, dios…ya había comenzado a imaginarme el aspecto de House, como estaría vestido, esposado….siendo tratado como la peor escoria del planeta- espera voy a hacer una llamada- continuó hablando mi ex paciente- soy Robert, llamo para organizar una visita a Gregory House…si, lo se, pero es una excepción…..habría que trasladar…..que? por que esta allí?...ah, entiendo….entonces puede recibir a la visita en la misma celda…..si…..bueno, prepárenlo y avísenme cuando este listo, mándenme a alguien para buscar a la visita…ok.

-Que paso?- pregunté extrañado ante el rostro sorprendido de Robert al comienzo de la conversación por teléfono.

-No esta en las celdas de aislamiento comunes…

-Que?, que significa eso?- inquirí sorprendido, donde mierda estaba?...casi seguro que en un lugar peor.

-Ya no había celdas disponibles, lo llevaron al pabellón de….- hizo una pausa no sabia como continuar- los condenados a muerte….

-QUE!- me puse de pie y grite sacado de quicio, la sola idea de imaginar a House en ese lugar y de, aunque supiese que no era así, poner las palabras "House" y "pabellón de los condenados a muerte" me revolvió el estomago, sentí como el color desaparecía de mi rostro.

-Cálmate, solo esta ahí porque no hay lugar en el otro pabellón…

-Robert seguramente lo estén tratando como un asesino, el no tiene porque estar ahí!- le dije tratando de convencerlo de que lo saquen de ese lugar.

-Los guardias saben de su situación, las celdas de aislamiento son iguales en ambos pabellones, no se preocupe por el….- me explicó el alcalde tratando de calmarme, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron un tanto infructíferos.

-Que va a pasar con la libertad condicional?- me arriesgué a preguntar antes de que me echen a patadas de la oficina, ya me había puesto pretencioso.

-Estamos esperando que nos den una fecha en el juzgado, los tiempos de la justicia son muy lentos…eso no depende de nosotros…James debo encargarme de algunos asuntos, fue un gusto verte- dijo Robert poniéndose de pie y dándome su mano fofa con algunos anillos que le cortaban la circulación- siéntate en la sala de espera y un guardia te va a buscar en un rato para llevarte a ver a tu amigo, tienes 15 minutos para hablar con él….

-Muchas gracias Robert, enserio gracias por todo- dije estrechando su mano.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, te debo la vida…- me dijo soltándome la mano, asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al pasillo a esperar que los guardias me buscasen para ir a ver a House.

Una vez sentado en la sala de esperas no pude evitar pensar en como estaría House, ya me imaginaba su estado de demacración absoluta, realmente me dolía en el alma que el estuviese pasando por todo esto, no había duda que merecía algún tipo de castigo después de lo que había hecho, pero estaba seguro de que lo que estaba viviendo era casi exagerado, supuestamente el era inimputable, al menos ese había sido el veredicto, por eso lo habían enviado a un pabellón de salud mental, que en realidad era lo mismo que una cárcel comun, solo que se los llamaba "pacientes" a los cuales medicaban en vez de "prisioneros", pero básicamente era lo mismo en vez de asesinos corrientes, secuestradores y contrabandistas estaba lleno de asesinos enfermos mentales, secuestradores enfermos mentales y contrabandistas enfermos mentales, al menos eso suponía yo….Si algo me dejaba tranquilo es que su personalidad le permitiría no convertirse en una presa fácil en la cárcel, esa personalidad omnipotente que lo había llevado a donde estaba ahora en realidad podía funcionar como un escudo ante posibles agresiones, estaba seguro de que él con su inteligencia y capacidad de manipulación era capaz de doblegar a cualquier ser viviente que quisiera hacerle daño, claro presos, no guardias, pero era algo….yo me ponía en su lugar y me imaginaba que si en realidad fuese yo el prisionero no habría durado vivo ni un día, no con mis buenos modales, mi cara de bueno y mis pequeños ojos de ardilla, estoy casi seguro que al primer día me habrían violado de todos los modos imaginables, al segundo probablemente ya estaría muerto, pero tenia la esperanza de que con House fuese distinto, el era un líder por naturaleza, seguramente había logrado ingeniárselas muy bien para cuidar su trasero, aunque al final, por esa estúpida omnipotencia que en algún momento le podía haber servirdo de escudo ahora estaba encerrado solo, corriendo el peligro de que le quiten el beneficio de la libertad condicional y probablemente volviéndose completamente loco en una celda que a duras penas podía contener a mas de dos personas respirando el mismo oxigeno.

Pasaron treinta minutos desde que mi cabeza se había sumergido en esos sombríos pensamientos, cuando un guardia con cara de pocos amigos me indicó que lo siguiera….era hora de ir a ver a House.


	2. House

**House**

Mastocitosis…..mastocitosis, estaba seguro que ese era el diagnóstico correcto, los síntomas encajaban, era imposible que las aspirinas no le hayan producido un ataque al tipo, me jugué básicamente la vida, bueno…. la libertad, por ese maldito diagnostico que al final había sido incorrecto. Dos guardias me estaban llevando esposado mientras me agarraban de ambos brazos, a una celda de aislamiento, me iban a dar el beneficio de la libertad condicional luego de mi avance en el régimen de progresividad con conducta 9 y concepto 8 y ahora se había ido todo a la mismísima mierda, me iban a enjaular en una celda de dos metros por dos metros completamente solo hasta nose cuando. "CAMINA" me decía uno de los guardias gritando pero difícilmente yo podía seguirles el paso rápido con mi pierna destruida que me estaba matando de dolor, no solo por la falta de vicodin en sangre, había tomado mi ultima dosis ya 8 horas atrás y el dolor ya había sobrepasado mi umbral de tolerancia hacia por lo menos dos horas, sino también por la espantosa situación de estrés que estaba viviendo.

Luego de llevarme al pabellón 1 con las pequeñas celdas individuales donde castigaban a los peligrosos….parece ser que yo ahora era uno de ellos, los guardias se dieron por enterados de que allí no había lugar para nadie mas, asíque me llevaron al pabellón 2 donde estaban los reclusos condenados a muerte, "genial" pensé, lo que me faltaba, que ahora me traten como un condenado a muerte, mientras seguían casi arrastrándome y gritándome en tanto me llevaban al pabellón 2, involuntariamente mi cuerpo temblaba…..pero esta vez no era ni adrenalina ni producto de la desintoxicacion casi permanente por la cual pasaba mi cuerpo cada vez que me bajaban drásticamente la dosis de Vicodin, estaba temblando de miedo, por primera vez en ocho meses estaba muerto de miedo. Temía por mi vida imaginándome encerrado solo sin ningún tipo de contacto humano ni posibilidad de hacer nada mas que querer suicidarme a cada segundo, contadas veces alguna idea suicida se había cruzado por mi mente, uno de mis principios era que el suicidio era cosa de imbéciles, cobardes, incapaces de afrontar la vida…temía a su vez por mi salud mental, tenia pánico de que las alucinaciones volvieran en semejante situación, temía por mi cuerpo y por el dolor infernal que tendría que a travesar a cada segundo, dolor que no podría soportar de ningún modo en tanto no tendría absolutamente nada con que distraerme, ni un libro para leer, ni un compañero de celda psicópata con quien intercambiar alguna conversación bizarra, ni un caso que resolver…bueno, tal vez si podía pensar en ese caso que no había resuelto….pero recordaba los síntomas y no había otra salida, no había otra salida que no fuese mastocitosis.

Llegados al pabellón 2 los guardias me llevaron aun esposado a unas duchas que se encontraban antes del pasillo con las celdas de aislamiento. Un guardia se encontraba allí parado en la entrada y entró detrás mío y de los dos guardias a las duchas. Éramos cuatro personas en el habitáculo, tres guardias y yo, la escoria, que solo podía concentrarme en que mi miedo no se note, no podía parecer una presa fácil, porque había aprendido que estos tipos eran completamente sádicos y disfrutaban del sufrimiento ajeno como perversos incansables, el goce que sentían en su imaginaria omnipotencia otorgada por sus roles en la prisión era algo espantoso e insaciable. Los tres eran mas bajos que yo, dos de ellos afroamericanos, parecían hermanos, tendrían la altura de Foreman, el otro con su metro ochenta y cinco y tez blanca tendría mas o menos la misma altura que Wilson pero el doble de su peso, yo con mi metro ochenta y nueve y un peso lastimero no podía hacer frente a nadie.

-Contra la pared, las manos arriba- me indicó el gordo blanco, obedecí. De manera brusca me bajo los jeans y los boxers blancos que me habían dado en la cárcel. Sin aviso previo introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi ano, claro, en busca de contrabando, no pude evitar lanzar un gemido dolorido ante la violencia del contacto. Pero no era mas que un examen medico, o lo mismo que yo había hecho miles de veces con mis pacientes, de repente me sentí culpable, nunca había sido muy suave en el trato con mis pacientes sobre todo en la clínica, probablemente con el contacto de mis manos los habría hecho sentir mas o menos lo mismo que sentía yo ahora, un sentimiento de invalimiento absoluto.

-Esta limpio- dijo el guardia a los otros dos gorilas- quítate los pantalones- me indicó una vez que me agarró del brazo y me puso de espaldas a la pared- obedecí, moviendo mis pies me quite las alpargatas y los pantalones, en ese momento comenzó a revisar mi pelvis, genitales, etcétera, yo miraba al techo humillado, evitando hacer contacto a los ojos de cualquiera de los gorilas a toda costa.

-Abre la boca- me indicó y obedecí, denuevo, revisó mi paladar, debajo de mi lengua y mis mejillas, nada….que ilusos nunca podría contrabandear pastillas, no había forma de que metiera una pastilla en mi boca y no la tragara al instante, era tan absurdo como servirme un vaso de whiskey y tirar el contenido en el inodoro al instante de haberlo servido, o de robarle la comida a Wilson para no comerla. Acto seguido revisaron mis orejas, limpio, por supuesto.

-Quítate la camisa y la musculosa- obedecí, desprendí mi camisa y puse mis manos esposadas frente a ellos indicando que no podía quitarme la camisa teniendo las manos atadas. Me quitaron las esposas, como acto reflejo toque mis muñecas irritadas y proseguí a quitarme la camisa y la musculosa quedando completamente desnudo frente a los tres gorilas, estaba extremadamente flaco, lo notaba al tocarme la cara, los pómulos marcados y las mejillas faltas de carne. Ahora veía la flacura de mi estomago, desde mi estadía en la cárcel habría bajado calculaba, unos diez kilos, mi vida sedentaria era la de siempre, pero no tenia la oportunidad de tomar la cantidad de cerveza y whiskey que tomaba cuando estaba fuera de prisión, o de comer la cantidad de comida llena de grasa que comía a diario en mi casa y en el hospital, la comida que me pagaba mi amigo Wilson…¿amigo?, pensar en eso me incomodaba, debía pensar en otra cosa. La mirada de los tres gorilas estaba puesta sobre el enorme cráter que tenia en mi pierna derecha.

-Que te paso en la pierna?- pregunto uno de los hermanos Foreman con un tono directivo.

-Que te importa- respondí impulsivamente. IDIOTA IDIOTA, TE VAN A MATAR! Pensé y entre en pánico al instante de mi acto fallido.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo blanquito ¡!- dijo el gorila agarrándome del cuello furioso al instante de mi respuesta y levantando mi cuerpo desnudo a unos centímetros del piso- que te paso en la pierna!.- insistió el animal.

-Tuve un infarto- le dije como pude dificultado por la falta de respiración a causa del agarre.

-No juegues conmigo idiota, los infartos son en el corazón no en las piernas- me dijo furioso, por dios por que no me creía? Tenia que darle una clase de anatomía? Quería que le diga que me habían disparado mientras intentaba robar un banco o secuestrar a una niña? Que quería?, bueno, como podía tenia que darle una clase de anatomía.

-El infarto es una obstrucción de las arterias que irrigan sangre a los tejidos, yo tuve un aneurisma que se coaguló en mi pierna y obstruyó las arterias de mi muslo- dije como pude aun bajo el agarre del gorila sintiendo como el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones e imaginando seguramente como mis labios comenzaban a ponerse azules. El gorila me soltó y caí violentamente al piso de rodillas jadeando y tomando bocanadas de aire como insitito de supervivencia. Sin darme tiempo de respirar el goriloide que aun no me había agredido me tomo del brazo y me hizo parar de manera brusca, me llevó agarrándome del brazo arrastrando practicamente mi cuerpo desnudo a una de las duchas sucias del baño, el GGB (gordo gigante blanco) puso un grillete en mi pierna derecha y engancho el otro lado a un gancho que estaba contra la pared, como para que no salga corriendo, _ni que pudiera _pensé…..acto seguido prendió la ducha que comenzó a mojar mi cuerpo con una lluvia literalmente helada, debo admitir que pase un muy mal rato hasta que mi cuerpo pudo adaptarse aunque nunca del todo, a esa temperatura insana, me dio un jabón y me indico que tenia cinco minutos. Temblando, con mi cuerpo blanco, flaco, alto, mutilado y desgastado comencé a enjabonarme bajo la mirada de los gorilas, nunca me había sentido mas patético, era poco posible que algún día tuviese que vivir una situación más humillante que esa. Una vez que termine de enjuagarme el jabón del cuerpo el GGB apagó la lluvia, me liberó del grillete que me mantenía prisionero desde mi tobillo derecho y me dió una toalla. Me sequé lo mas rápido que pude, estaba congelado, un instante después los guardias me llevaron a una suerte de vestuario, pusieron unos boxers blancos limpios sobre un banco con una remera limpia, un short y las alpargatas, las zapatillas no iban más en las cárceles, el riesgo de suicidio era alto y los cordones eran un instrumento bastante facilitador para conseguir lograr esa empresa sin mucha dificultad. Me indicaron que me cambie, así lo hice. Uno de los guardias que había desaparecido volvió con un overall amarillo y me lo tiró encima indicándome que me lo ponga. Bueno esto era demasiado, me sentía como Lincoln Burrows esperando a ser ejecutado en los últimos capítulos de la primer temporada de Prison Break una vez que me puse el llamativo "mameluco" que decía atrás y adelante "Trenton State Prison", los guardias me pusieron las esposas en las muñecas y de las mismas engancharon una cadena larga con la cual me esposaron ambos tobillos. Ya era demasiado, surrealista, creo que fue en ese momento cuando me sentí un preso de verdad, antes me tomaba mi encierro en mi celda común y demás cosas carcelarias como un castigo bien merecido, pero ahora que la cosa era extrema notaba que iba tomando otro color. El punto es que me estaban llevando al "pabellón de la muerte" de una cárcel de máxima seguridad, básicamente iba a estar encerrado en una celda en el mismo lugar que los sujetos mas peligrosos del estado de New Jersey, nunca imagine merecer semejante merito, no tenía ese talento.

-Camina- dijo uno de los guardias agarrándome de un brazo. Como pude comencé a caminar, mi cojera era exagerada y el dolor en mi pierna era aun más exagerado.

-No hacían falta los grilletes en las piernas, soy un lisiado, no voy a salir corriendo….- dije irrespetuosamente a los hermanos Foreman que ahora me llevaban por los pasillos ruidosos con las celdas de aislamiento.

-Nosotros decidimos que es lo que hace falta, cierra la boca sino quieres quedarte sin comida por dos días- respondió uno de ellos echando chispas de sus ojos negros, hijos de puta como disfrutaban del poder….tanto mas de lo que yo disfrutaba fastidiando a Foreman en el departamento de diagnostico, estaba recibiendo un poco de mi propia medicina.

En el camino otro guardia detuvo a los hermanos y dijo que necesitaba decirles una cosa en privado a ellos dos, o sea sin mi. Uno de los guardias me indicó que continúe caminando solo hasta el fondo del pasillo, lo miré perplejo y pensé "Wow, me están dejando solo por 20 segundos, insólito". Comencé a cojear hacia el fondo del pasillo como me habían indicado pero mi pierna no funcionaba, no con semejante encadenamiento, no sin mi bastón el cual me habían quitado antes de entrar a la prisión, porque era "un arma mortal", no sin agarrarme de algo, mi pierna cedió ante mi actual lastimero peso y caí de rodillas. Uno de los guardias indicó a los otros dos que los espere, me levantó bruscamente y me arrastró prácticamente hacia la puerta del fondo, mi nuevo hogar por nose cuanto tiempo. El goriloide me quitó los grilletes de los pies y me indico que entrara, una vez que me encerró en la celda me indico que pasara las manos por la rendija que había en la puerta para así quitarme las esposas, me quitó las esposas, cerro la rendija y ahí quede…. solo.

No pude evitar sentirme espantado ante la perspectiva de mi futuro próximo, o de mi "actualidad actual", la celda de literalmente dos metros por dos metros tenia las paredes destartaladas y grises, un olor a humedad espantoso invadía el ambiente, muy por encima de la litera que seria mi cama, que ni siquiera tenia un tamaño suficiente para contener mi altura había seis agujeros en la pared, los cuales pude ver eran cubiertos del lado de afuera por una suerte de mosquitero negro. Según mis cálculos eran las cuatro de la tarde pero la luz que entraba al habitáculo deformada en su esencia por el mosquitero era ínfima, tanto que parecía que eran las siete u ocho de la noche. Puede ver que antes había una ventana de plástico cubriendo esos hoyos en la pared, supongo que para que no entre el frío de afuera pero la ventana de plástico estaba rota y la celda era una heladera. Era pleno invierno en Princeton la temperatura era sin dudas de menos de diez grados centígrados, afuera nevaba, podía ver a través de los agujeros de la pared los copos de nieve cayendo, estos hijos de puta iban a matarme de frío ya no solo de dolor, soledad y aburrimiento. La litera tenía un colchón de diez centímetros de ancho con muchísima furia, una almohada y una sabana, eso era todo. El amoblado de mi nuevo hogar se completaba con uno de esos espantosos inodoros de acero inoxidable para presidios y un rollo con papel higiénico, no había más. Me recosté en la litera me tapé con la sabana blanca que parecía papel y comencé a masajearme la pierna para tratar que el dolor disminuya pero no disminuyó un ápice, la situación me superaba aunque afortunadamente en algún momento sin darme cuenta logré quedarme dormido, al menos pasaría algunas horas sin notar el hoyo en el que estaba estancado, al menos por unos minutos en mis sueños podía escapar del infierno que estaba viviendo.


	3. En terapía

**En terapia**

-El martes que viene liberarán a House, me informaron la semana pasada cuando llamé a la prisión- dije pesadamente sintiendo que se me iba la vida en esas palabras, no porque no quisiera que liberaran a House, sino porque no tenia idea de que iba a hacer al respecto cuando llegara el día, nunca lo había visitado, y eso que yo había sido el primero en ser agregado a su lista de visitas permitidas por House, él me habia elegido primero a mí y yo nunca me asomé a la prisión, nunca le mandé ni respondí una carta….nunca nada y por lo que sabía nunca nadie lo había visitado, me daba una gran pena por él, y como es mi costumbre, una inmensa culpa.

-Y que es lo que piensas hacer?- me preguntó el Dr. Grunberg, mi psiquiatra desde el incidente de House, mientras yo me paseaba por el consultorio bastante ansioso.

-Estoy pensando en ir a buscarlo…pero nosé aparecer luego de 8 meses de no haber ido a visitarlo nunca, de no haber respondido una carta de no nada….él me odiará?- le pregunté al psiquiatra como si él me pudiera dar la respuesta, solo esperaba que fuese una respuesta distinta a la que yo imaginaba.

-Tu crees que el te odiará?- me re-pregunto, maldición, odiaba que hiciera eso, recordé a House "cuando vas a entender que es de imbécil responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, idiota"…era una frase muy cierta pero no iba a decirle eso a mi psiquiatra, que de hecho me había ayudado mucho, sobre todo los primeros meses luego del incidente.

-No lo sé, realmente no sé como reaccionaría, el es tan…tan House..-dije en un suspiro antes de tomar asiento en el cómodo sillón de cuero negro.

-A ver recapitulemos un poco todo lo que hemos ido trabajando desde el incidente hace ocho meses, lo que has aprendido de tu relación con House, lo que piensas que lo llevó a actuar así, si tu tuvieses que contarme al respecto como si fuese un desconocido, que me dirías-aquí empezábamos con el juego de roles…

-Te diría que tengo un amigo, que es un narcisista hijo de puta que necesita tener al mundo a sus pies a través de sus diversos y escrupulosos métodos de manipulación para poder mantenerse entero aunque miserable, haciendo miserable a su vez a cada ser vivo que lo rodea, y desconozco porque tendemos a preocuparnos tanto por el…-comencé a decir sin tomar aire, nada que no supiese ya el Dr. Grunberg, o House mismo, o cualquiera que lo conociera…

-Desconoces por que te preocupas tanto por él?- me preguntó pasándose una mano por su cabello entre rubio y canoso acomodándose en su sillón de una plaza.

-No lo sé, supongo que tendemos a malcriarlo en el hospital, con cada caso, cada procedimiento peligroso, permitiéndole hacer cualquier cosa porque sabemos que es el mejor en lo que hace, estoy casi seguro que el mejor médico de Estados Unidos también…

-Y por que se preocupan?

-No lo sé, porque es una fuerza positiva para el universo?

-Sabes que?, cuando te escucho hablando de House no puedo evitar imaginármelo como un gran "Moisés" abriendo las aguas del Mar Rojo y todos ustedes detrás, por que será?- se preguntó medio a si mismo y medio a mi el psiquiatra dejándome a su vez un tanto tomado por semejante comparación.

-Que quieres decir, que lo idealizamos?- le pregunté levantando una ceja y al mismo tiempo preguntándome si en realidad lo idealizábamos del modo en que el Grunberg lo había descrito….de repente tuve la sensación de que estaba en lo correcto.

-Yo no quiero decir nada, fuiste tu quien me dijo que lo "malcrían" porque probablemente sea "el mejor médico de Estados Unidos", creo que te faltó agregar del mundo también- me reí, tenia razón.

-Já, probablemente tengas razón, pero a que va esto…?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos y notando que se quedaba pensando con la típica pose de "mano bajo el mentón".

-Sabes que creo yo a partir de todo lo que me has contado James?, creo que todos sienten un gran orgullo por estar con él, como si el fuese algún tipo de ser mítico, una leyenda viviente, algo así, tu no puedes desprenderte de el como su amigo a pesar de todo lo que te hace y no te cansas de decírmelo a modo de queja, pero siempre has estado ahí, firme, su equipo me has contado es maltratado constantemente por House y siempre terminan volviendo con él, o siguen trabajando con él, sin importarles nada mas que ser parte del equipo de House, y Cuddy, bueno Cuddy es quien al final le termina permitiendo todo, el primer y último eslabón de la cadena. Con esta reflexión quiero llegar a que en algún punto tu te sientes responsable por lo que él hizo con Cuddy…sabes por que creo esto?- me preguntó luego de semejante monólogo que me dejó perplejo. Suspiré y pase mi mano detrás de mi nuca acariciando la misma, creo que iba captando a donde iba la idea motriz.

-He pensado en mi responsabilidad, creo que en algún punto todos hemos alimentado el narcicismo de House de manera exacerbada, narcicismo ya bastante exacerbado por naturaleza, y creo que el problema es que él, y nunca me cansaré de decirlo, es como un niño, actua como un niño, caprichoso, demandante, quejoso….y como todo niño necesita límites….

-Es algo así lo que quería que pensaras, por lo que me has dicho de él, él no conoce límites, no respeta ningún tipo de regla social, ni siquiera respeta aquellas reglas del ejercicio profesional de la medicina….lo que hace a la deontológica de su práctica…el problema es que él puede excusarse respecto de su forma de ser, no importa si su excusa es válida o no, ojo, el sufre dolor, físico, emocional, psicosomático, no importa, _sufre_, y mucho…esa es su excusa…..pero ustedes en cambio no tienen nada que les permita excusar su responsabilidad de que el finalmente sobrepasara cualquier límite….su equipo siempre vuelve una y otra vez a él, sus procedimientos médicos peligrosos o poco ortodoxos se hacen, su vicodin es recetado, por ti de manera ilimitada…a veces pienso que casi tienen tan pocos limites como el, pareciera ser que todo lo que toca a House termina siendo contagiado de su propia anarquía- por dios, que revelación, nunca creí que existiera la verdad, hasta ahora, miré mi reloj nervioso, quería que la sesión continúe mas tiempo, 5, 6 horas mas, necesitaba hablar, mucho, pero para sumar a mi tristeza ya era la hora de terminar..

-Bueno James, terminamos por hoy….- me dijo el médico, me puse de pie le dí el dinero con mi rostro un tanto desencajado y me acompañó a la puerta.

-Sabes que?, creo que ya se porque nunca fuí a ver a House, no fue por estar enojado, creo que fue…bueno, luego de todo esto que estuvimos hablando, porque no me permití verlo como alguien que se había equivocado, como un ser humano como cualquier otro, como dirían ustedes, castrado?...supongo que no quise ver a House como un ser castrado, la caída de un ideal supongo que siempre genera cierta ansiedad…-le dije mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

-Sabes que James? Me has quitado las palabras de la boca….y dime, vas a ir a buscarlo?- me preguntó.

-Iré a buscarlo el martes que viene, el día de su cumpleaños justamente, aunque una vez más no lo veré "castrado", porque ya estará libre, probablemente pensando en que cretinada realizar para festejar su reciente libertad condicional….

-Piénsalo, tal vez en adelante sea tu responsabilidad "castrarlo"…..-concluyó mientras me abría la puerta de la entrada al edificio, yo asentí con mi rostro desencajado y volví a mi casa a beber un poco de escocés y escuchar música…sentí una leve sensación de jubilo al pensar en House fuera de la cárcel finalmente, esperaba poder compartir pronto esas charlas enmarañadas y silencios nada incomodos, hace rato lo había perdonado, al final el siempre había tenido razón, era yo quien necesitaba ser necesitado, tal vez esa característica mía era el complemento de su necesidad insaciable, tal vez por eso éramos amigos a pesar de todo, una amistad extraña, pero sin dudas muy divertida…


	4. Tercer Día

**3 días**

Ya habían pasado tres días de mi estadía en el hoyo, el dolor era insoportable, mi único contacto con el mundo exterior solo se daba dos veces al día cuando los gorilas me daban mi medicación, una vez por la mañana, claro que ya había perdido noción del tiempo de manera absoluta, por ende no podría decir la hora, la otra dosis me la daban por la tarde, eso creo. La dosis consistía de 2 pastillas de Vicodin cada vez, dos miserables pastillas, algo completamente ridículo, cuando era un ciudadano "decente" consumía por lo menos 12 píldoras al día y sino tuviese el beneficio de tomar pastillas para dormir por las noches probablemente la cantidad seria aun mayor. En el pabellón general me daban seis píldoras por día y la pierna me dolía un infierno pero al menos podía distraerme haciendo cosas, ya sea en el mugroso trabajo que me habían dado en la enfermería, jugando al ajedrez con otros internos o leyendo algún que otro libro, de las 24 horas del día en aquel momento, pasaba 12 horas encerrado o 14, algo asi, no estoy seguro, pero el punto es que el tiempo restante siempre podía encontrar algo para hacer. Y ahora estaba 24 horas encerrado en un hoyo helado, húmedo, sin ninguna posibilidad de tener algún contacto con el mundo exterior. No puedo evitar decir que cada vez me sentía más desesperado, nunca imaginé que la falta de contacto humano, que tantas veces había despreciado y desestimado cuando tenia la posibilidad de tenerlo, se me tornaría alguna vez algo catastrófico, nunca imaginé que necesitaría de alguien, quien sea, tan fervientemente, alguien que me hable, alguien con quien intercambiar más de dos palabras, es trágico como en este lugar logran quitarte cualquier vestigio de humanidad, el habla….el lenguaje, eso que nos diferencia de otras especies me es inutilizable en tanto mi único interlocutor soy yo mismo, y estoy empezando a dudar de mi cordura… este maldito hoyo, el infierno de la nada misma, me estaba matando, ni siquiera tenia la certeza de cuando me iban a sacar de allí, a esta altura ya no me importa si me daban tres años más adentro de la cárcel, prefería eso a estar veinte días mas metido ahí y salir en libertad condicional, la situación era desesperante, realmente no sabia cuanto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar sin intentar romperme la cabeza contra la pared de concreto.

¿Se pueden imaginar lo que es estar en la nada misma? Es decir, estar en un lugar donde no hay otro estimulo que el dolor que proviene de tu propio cuerpo y la soledad absoluta?. Estoy casi seguro de que aunque lo intentaran no lo lograrían, y si queda algo de corazón en mi pecho, con todas las fuerzas del mismo deseo a cualquier persona medianamente decente que no tenga que pasar por esta situación, yo que siempre me creí un miserable ahora puedo apreciar todo lo que tenia y logré transformar en basura inncesaria para mi vida, como me arrepiento por dios, daría mi intelecto por volver el tiempo atrás, daría mi pierna por no haber sido el cretino que me trajo hasta aquí….daría, daría hasta lo que no tengo….

En determinado momento un guardia entró a mi celda, yo me encontraba en la pequeña litera retorciéndome de dolor y temblando por el frío, mis ojos rojos e hinchados de las lágrimas que no podía contener, muerto de frío temblando y completamente transpirado, pero no tenia fiebre, era el frío helado de afuera que me golpeaba sin pausa y me hacia temblar exageradamente y la sudoración era típica de una estadía en la permanente pseudo-desintoxicación de mi cuerpo. El guardia con cara de nazi se quedó mirándome con un rostro de piedra absoluto, yo no dejaba de preguntarme si estos tipos tenían un entrenamiento que les enseñara a insensibilizarse ante el sufrimiento humano antes de ocupar oficialmente sus cargos o en realidad elegían especialmente a sociópatas para ocupar los puestos en el pabellón de la muerte, porque en realidad todos los guardias eran unos corruptos hijos de puta, pero los de este pabellón eran especialmente hijos de puta en su insensibilidad absoluta, en la retracción de la singularidad de quien sea, con su mirada pisaban hormigas, cucarachas, yo era algo de eso, ya no quedaba ningún resto de humanidad en mi, no para ellos, solo era una cosa, una cosa inerte que tenía que sufrir a toda costa. Supuse que venían a buscarme para llevarme a ducharme ya que no me habían dado ese privilegio desde el primer día que me habían metido aquí, ya les dije, mi único contacto era la medicación, no había nada mas….

-Levántate- dijo el guardia en tono severo, con una nota casi colérica en su voz que pude apreciar mientras permanecía acostado, temblando, transpirando, el Overall amarillo empapado en sudor y yo cagado de dolor y frío, por dentro y por fuera.

-No puedo…no puedo- dije con mis dientes tiritando, el martilleo constante de mis propias piezas dentales me estaba taladrando la cabeza.

-No me importa, levántate, o lo hago yo…- me dijo el nazi con sus ojos que parecían los de un vampiro neófito dispuesto a matarme en cualquier momento. Como pude me senté en la cama y me agarré la cabeza, sentí un mareo nauseabundo e infernal, sentía que iba a vomitar todos y cada uno de mis órganos internos.

-Dame tus manos- estiré las manos, me esposó, la rutina de siempre, aunque gracias a dios un atisbo de humanidad parece ser había impregnado su alma ya que no me obligó a caminar con los grilletes en los tobillos.

-De pie- me puse de pie y mi pierna derecha cedió, no podía soportar mi peso, volví a caer en la cama devastado una vez más. El nazi bufó pero se dio cuenta que no lo hacia de complicado, realmente no podía caminar, llamó a un compañero y entre los dos me llevaron a las duchas, yo caminaba como podía sostenido por un nazi de un lado y un goriloide del otro. Una vez en las duchas con mi extrema debilidad me quite el overall amarillo empapado de sudor y la ropa que llevaba debajo, unos boxers un short y una remera. Gorila-Nazi me ayudaron a llegar a una ducha, a pesar de mi debilidad pusieron un grillete en mi tobillo, absurdo….y casi gracioso de tan absurdo…. no podía mantenerme parado, nose que se creían, mis síntomas de estado mortecino eran claramente visibles no hacia falta ser médico para notar que estaba completamente destruido. Prendieron la ducha, esta vez afortunadamente con el agua no tan helada como la última vez, me dieron un jabón, me arrodillé y me bañe en esa posición, no podía mantenerme en pie, bajo ningún punto de vista. Una vez que finalicé el intento de higienización me dieron una toalla, me sequé, finalmente me liberaron y me llevaron al vestuario donde me dieron un short, un boxer, una musculosa y un overall esta vez naranja, limpio, o al menos seco…

-Cuando me van a sacar de aquí?- me animé a preguntar cuando termine de subir el cierre del mameluco naranja que rezaba al igual que el amarillo "Trenton State Prison".

-Dame tus manos- me indicó el nazi, levanté mis manos, me esposaron manos y pies, esta vez no hubo restos de humanidad.

-Van a responderme, carajo? O esto es parte del plan tortura?- pregunté furioso subiendo mi tono de voz sin medir las posibles consecuencias- No soy el Dr. Mengele saben? Solo traté de salvar una vida con fundamentos sólidos en diagnóstico, si tengo que soportar estar injustamente aquí mínimamente merezco un poco de respeto!- tuve que hablar, necesitaba alargar un segundo la conversación, intercambiar más de dos palabras, aunque me pegaran, me torturaran físicamente, me dejaran sin comida, necesitaba hacerme valer, recordarles que… maldita sea… que yo era un ser humano!. Ambos guardias se miraron atónitos ante mi reacción se ve que no era común para ellos que alguien les hiciera frente, se ve que los condenados a muerte con quienes trataban a diario ya estaban completamente resignados ante su destino fatal.

-Mira "Dr. House"- dijo el nazi en un tono entre burlón y soberbio-aquí las reglas que tu te has cansado de romper las ponemos nosotros, no sueñes con que alguien te respete, si se me canta el culo te respondo, si se me canta el culo te doy de comer, si se me canta el culo te doy tu medicación, es el precio que pagan los hijos de puta por sus crímenes, a llorar a tu celda, esta claro?- me dejo paralizado, sin saber que carajo responder, en realidad sin animarme a responder, aunque no hay dudas que me hubiese encantado responderle con un bien armado escupitajo en su insípido y pálido rostro.

-Respóndeme, TE QUEDO CLARO?- respondí un cortante "Si" pero el nazi quiso continuar su humillación, le encantaba….- si Señor Elzmann, repite conmigo "Si se-ñor Elz-mann"- dijo acentúando cada sílaba, yo sabia que era un nazi!…en fin, repetí como un idiota robotizado, "Si señor Elzmann"- así me gusta- dijo el nazi antes de levantarme y hacerme caminar hacia mi agujero nuevamente, en el camino sentí la imperiosa necesidad de proferir un "Nazi asqueroso" y como tengo una gravísima incapacidad para controlar mis impulsos lo hice, claro que, como también tengo tanta mala suerte el nazi con su oído híper aguzado me escuchó, furioso me tiró contra la pared y me dió un rodillazo en el muslo derecho que nunca voy a olvidar, directo en el cráter, directo en la cicatriz, directo en el músculo necrótico. "Auch" eso dolió un infierno.

-Escúchame una cosa hijo de mil puta…- Comenzó a decir mientras yo permanecía tirado en el piso masajeándome el muslo derecho, me saltaban lagrimas de los ojos del dolor infernal que el hijo de puta me había generado, acto seguido el nazi me miró con sus inexpresivos, opacos y lavados ojos celestes llenos de cólera, levantó mi cabeza tirándome el pelo desde la parte posterior y me dijo de manera perversa- la próxima palabra que digas en mi presencia, la próxima mirada que te atrevas a cruzar conmigo, yo te juro, te juro por tu miserable vida de mierda que me voy a encargar muy felizmente de que no llegue ni medicación ni comida a tu celda por dos días, esta claro?. Yo lo miré de la manera mas neutral que pude permitirme a causa del dolor, aunque por supuesto con mis ojos húmedos como efecto del mismo- ESTA CLARO?- insistió.

-"Esta claro…señor Elzmann" respondí rebajando la poca dignidad que me quedaba al nivel de la ridiculez total. El nazi y el gorila me levantaron y me llevaron a mi celda casi a la rastra, me quitaron las esposas y los grilletes de los pies en la puerta y una vez que la abrieron prácticamente me tiraron dentro del hoyo.


	5. Una semana

**Si les va gustando dejen reviewss! Aprecio sugerencias y opiniones!  
**

**Una semana**

Veía luces blancas pasar a gran velocidad iluminando mi rostro, no estaba caminando, estaba flotando, las luces me llevaron a recordar un viaje que había hecho alguna vez a Manhattan a través del túnel Holland en mi Honda CBR1000RR, viaje no planeado que realicé por tener de repente la imperiosa necesidad de comprar una guitarra eléctrica que era una réplica exacta de una de las primeras guitarras usadas por Steve Ray Vaughan, una Fender Stratocaster del 59 con un mástil del 62, era básicamente la misma guitarra, solo que no pertenecía a Steve Ray claro, yo siempre había sido un fanático de las Gibson, pero mi caprichoso niño interior exigía adquirir esa belleza color tobacco sunburst y mástil grueso. Luego no ví nada más.

En algún momento desperté en un lugar desconocido, parecía ser una enfermería, tenía la cabeza hecha pedazos a pesar de notar que me estaban pasando algo de morfina por una línea IV. Atiné a llevarme la mano a la cabeza y me encontré esposado a la cama, de ambos lados, como si fuese a escapar de prisión corriendo con una cama a la rastra. Un hombre petizo y pelado con cara de bonachón y con una bata blanca se acercó a mi, me pareció conocerlo, pero seguro tenía que ver con que estaba estúpido por las drogas, era el médico pensé, o algún maniático investigador en psicología experimental, porque a mi la situación del aislamiento y sus catastróficos efectos psicológicos se me asemejaban a un experimento psicológico, y yo por supuesto era la rata experimental.

-Como te sientes?- me preguntó el hobbit de manera amable, me sentí automáticamente reconfortado, era la primera vez que recibía un buen trato desde que me habían metido en ese hoyo.

-Bien- dije mirando al techo con mis párpados pesados.

-Está bien la morfina? O quieres que la suba un poco?- me preguntó con ese tono de preocupación que pensé nunca mas escucharía en mi vida, porque seguramente no lo merecía.

-Por que está haciendo esto?- le pregunté generando una mirada entre confusa y sorprendida en sus pequeños ojos castaños.

-Por que hago que?- respondió con naturalidad.

-Por qué me ayuda?- dije ya acostumbrado a que nadie me iba a ayudar mientras estuviese en prisión.

-Porque eres mi paciente ahora, al menos hasta la noche, y porque no creo que usted merezca estar aquí Dr. House – me respondió generando curiosidad en mi, afecto que hace tiempo no sentía, me llamo "Dr. House" no porque supiera mi nombre y mi profesión, todos lo sabían, en realidad dijo mi nombre como _si me conociera_.

-Usted me conoce?- le pregunté sosteniendo mi mirada devastada sobre la suya.-Lo conozco del ámbito de la medicina si, ¿quién no lo conoce?, pero también lo conozco de Michigan….

-Michigan?, yo no lo recuerdo, es extraño, suelo ser bueno con las caras…-respondí sorprendido ante mi repentina incapacidad de recordar.

-Nunca cursamos juntos, pero si me recomendó muchos libros y lecturas para abordar determinadas materias cuando trabajaba en la biblioteca de la facultad.

-Ah, puede ser, pero pasó tanta gente por ese mostrador…-le dije indicando que no iba a recordarlo tan fácilmente.

-Seguramente….dígame, por que hizo lo que hizo Dr. House?- me preguntó sentándose al lado de mi cama.

-No traté de matarme- dije mirando al techo sin dar mas detalles.

-Se hizo aproximadamente treinta cortes en el brazo y la mano izquierda con un resorte que arranco de debajo de la litera- me dijo tratando de entender.

-Estaba muriendo del dolor, necesitaba liberar endorfinas….no me corté las venas habrá notado, también me corté en un horario en el cual sabia que me iban a buscar para darme la medicación, bueno, calculaba, es difícil estar orientado en tiempo sin un reloj y con una luz distorsionada en una celda de dos metros por dos metros- le expliqué- tal vez haya errado un poco con el horario…no lo sé.

-Entiendo, déjeme informarle que perdió mas de dos litros de sangre, ya hicimos las transfusiones…también se dió un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, tuvo suerte de llegar vivo a la sala de enfermería…el problema ahora es que lo van a castigar…..- me dijo con una asquerosa mirada llena de lástima, esas que tanto he odiado toda mi vida

-A castigar?, pensé que ya me estaban castigando….-dije como quien no quiere la cosa y cambié el tema al instante- me dieron una antitetánica?- le pregunté, no me interesaba saber, solo quería extender la conversación un poco, ya estaba olvidando como hablar de tanto encierro solitario.

-Por supuesto…-me dijo el medico poniéndose de pie- va a estar bien Dr. House, aproveche a descansar, porque van a buscarlo por la noche para llevarlo de vuelta a su celda- indicó mientras yo solo deseaba dormirme y no volver a ese espantoso agujero.

-Llámame House, y le agradecería que me suba un punto la morfina.

-Ok House- dijo mientras se acercaba al regulador y subía un punto- hasta pronto- me saludó y se retiró de la sala, yo solo permanecí atado a la cama lo suficientemente relajado como para no tardar demasiado tiempo en dormirme.

Cuando desperté noté al mirar a través de las ventanas enrejadas de vidrio blindado que era de noche, me deprimí levemente, dígase, lo ya acostumbrado, al pensar que en cualquier momento vendrían a buscarme para llevarme a mi pequeña celda negra. Como era de esperarse a los veinte minutos un guardia vino a buscarme, al verlo note que era uno de los hermanos Foreman, ese que el primer día antes de encerrarme me había levantado del cogote preguntando que le había pasado a mi pierna, si algún día salía de la cárcel le iba a dar un manual de histología ya que estaba tan interesado en la medicina….

-Siéntate- dijo el negro luego de destaparme y quitarme las esposas de mi mano izquierda. Me senté en la cama, no hacia falta vestirme porque ya estaba vestido con el ridículo overall naranja. Si no me equivocacaba este era mi séptimo día en aislamiento, el día anterior me había dado un baño, los baños eran cada tres días, afortunadamente me habían permitido afeitarme con una track, así que ahora tenia barba de tres días como era mi costumbre y no de seis días, por supuesto me dieron 5 minutos para afeitarme y tuve que realizar el procedimiento con tres guardias alrededor que cuidaban que no me cortara el cogote, o no se los cortara a ellos, lamentablemente no me permitieron cortarme el pelo que actualmente de tan largo lo tenia lacio, los rulos que creí que tenia habían desaparecido con el mismo peso del pelo crecido. Mientras pensaba todas estas idioteces sentado en la cama escuché detrás mío los pesados pasos de otro guardia que había entrado, mi corazón se aceleró al instante al ponerse en "modo supervivencia on" era el nazi…

-Deja Gutierrez yo me encargo, a ti te llama Soler, esta en el cuarto de descanso- le dijo el nazi al negro, ya notaba que estaba dispuesto a cagarme la vida todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

-Seguro?- preguntó el negro Foreman.

-Si, ve tranquilo- Gutierrez asintió con la cabeza y se retiró dejándome solo con el nazi, sino hubiese estado esposado a la cama de una mano creo que habría salido "corriendo" como quien ve a un muerto levantarse de su tumba o a Cuddy intentado perseguirme para realizar horas de clínica. Permanecí quieto, duro, mirando para abajo sin hacer contacto visual.

-Que pasó Greg?- me dijo hablando como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida, que paseo me estaba dando el pedazo de sádico- te caíste de la cama?- agregó acariciándome la cabeza y despeinándome como si fuese un niño, momento en el cual sentí que se me paraban los pelos de la nuca y un frío gélido comenzó a recorrer mi columna vertebral terminando su recorrido en una punzada insoportable que atacó directo mi sistema nervioso central. Estaba completamente duro con la mirada puesta en el piso, la quijada tensa y unas inmensas ganas de golpear al tipo de un cabezazo.

-Que pasa Greg, me tienes miedo?- me dijo levantándome el mentón con su mano gigante y haciéndome mirarlo directo a los ojos, ¿Por qué me llamaba Greg?, la sangre me hervía.

-Voy a comentarte algo Greg, no se si sabías pero cada vez que ustedes, hijos de puta, se cortan, se rompen la cabeza o hacen ese tipo de idioteces a nosotros nos castigan, porque básicamente es nuestro deber que los prisioneros de este pabellón no se maten antes de tiempo, el Estado los mata entiendes?, bueno, tu eres un caso especial, tuviste la mala suerte de caer aquí por cuestiones puramente burocráticas, el punto es que por tu culpa yo por ejemplo tengo que hacer tres turnos nocturnos esta semana, turnos que no me corresponden, y en realidad me encantaría ir a mi casa a ver a mi bella mujer y a mis tres hijos, entiendes?- no respondí.

-Tu tienes hijos Greg?- continuó su bla bla, y yo continué sin responder con la mayor cara de nada que me era posible sostener- Bueno, vamos a hacer de cuenta que me tienes que responder sino quieres que te baje todos los dientes, tienes hijos Greg?- volvió a insistir, yo solo dije "No".

-Claro entiendo, eso coincide con tu personalidad parece ser, te he estado investigando por Internet sabes? "Caso Doctor House: El precursor de la medicina de diagnóstico en el mundo estrella su auto contra la casa de su ex novia y jefa", "Gregory House: la eminencia del siglo XXI en ciencias médicas", "Gregory House rechaza recibir el premio de figura ilustre en medicina de la Asociación Internacional de la Salud"…Wow, cuantos logros verdad? Parece ser que eres mas inteligente de lo que tus estúpidos actos indican, mucho mas inteligente de hecho, pero cuan miserable se tiene que ser para llegar hasta donde tu llegaste?- el nazi me había investigado enserio, no sabia si aterrorizarme o aprovechar la egolatría de los títulos periodísticos para darle una nueva recarga a mi narcisismo, bueno excepto por el de "estrella su auto contra la casa de su ex novia y jefa", aunque lo de "precursor de la medicina de diagnostico" y "eminencia del siglo XXI" no estaba nada mal, creo que ni yo sabia de esos títulos ….

-Supongo que hay que ser muy miserable- respondí con un tono de voz desinteresado..

-Estoy casi seguro de eso- replicó el nazi y se me acercó _demasiado, _notando como mi tono corporal se endurecía ante la cercanía.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño….bueno, no_ directamente,_ jejeje- comenzó a decirme en el oído y terminó la frase riéndose como un idiota, como quien habla de una estupidez con un amigo mientras toma un te en un club deportivo en un día de verano. De repente se puso completamente serio, un completo bipolar pensé, acto seguido abrió la esposa que me mantenía prisionero de la cama y la puso en mi mano izquierda- de pie- me indicó- me baje de la cama y me puse de pié, teníamos la misma altura, al instante me agarró de un brazo para llevarme a la celda.

-Espera!, mis alpargatas, y mis medias!- protesté, lo cual generó que él carcajee un poco para luego mirarme con una denigrante sonrisa retorcida.

-No Dr. House, primero, aquí nada es tuyo, segundo, esta vez volverás a tu celda descalzo, esta claro?- me dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro…la versatilidad de sus gestos faciales era impresionante y alarmante y alarmante, tanto como la velocidad con la cual podía pasar del rostro de un niño alegre al de un asesino serial, que hijo de puta, sabia que mi celda era una heladera, dormía en una litera con una sabana y por la noche hacia 10 grados en ese maldito agujero, supuse que ésta seria una de las tantas formas de torturarme _indirectamente_ claro, que miserable…me sentía impotente y furioso, una combinación de sentimientos extremadamente espantosa, pero algo tenía que hacer….si me tenia que rebajar para conseguir que me diese las medias lo iba a hacer. Un par de medias…..como fue que eso se había convertido de repente en algo tan fundamental en mi vida?, en ese tipo de situaciones te ponía el régimen carcelario, aquello en lo que ni pensabas por ser parte de tu cotidianeidad de repente era completamente vital, nunca me había puesto a pensar en la genialidad de quien creó la primer media, pero de repente se me tornaba un ser mítico y fantástico, con tan simple creación, en su originalidad y magnificencia, lograba mantener la homeostasis de la temperatura corporal en el mejor de los casos, era simplemente fantástico!

-Por favor, se lo ruego…Señor Elzmann…-comencé a decir completamente humillado, sin reconocerme en mis propias palabras- usted sabe que mi celda no tiene ventana y hace menos de 15 grados de temperatura, necesito las medias…me muero de frío cada noche, no puedo dormir, sin las medias literalmente _me voy a morir_!.-le dije resaltando mis ultimas palabras con una importante cara de cachorro asustado rebajando mi dignidad de manera absoluta, en fin era lo único que podía hacer, yo dependía de ese hijo de puta, pero esta vez no pude manipularlo, me pregunte si mis habilidades para manipular se habían perdido o si este hombre era un caso especial. Supuse que la opción B era la correcta en realidad.

-Teniendo en cuenta los cortes que te has hecho no creo que tengas problema con morirte, aparte de eso….. tu recuerdas la parte en que a mi me castigaron por tu culpa, o no Dr. House?- me preguntó de manera retórica aunque instándome a responder, yo solo asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, me alegra que así sea, porque voy a estar complacido de pasar mis noches de castigo "laboral" sin pago de horas extra mirando por la ventana de la puerta de tu celda como te congelas- _venganza_, no hacía falta decir más, estaba frito.

Luego de cojear todo el camino en silencio (gracias a dios) llegamos a la puerta de hierro, me quitó las esposas y me empujó dentro de la celda encerrándome al instante, acaricié mis muñecas irritadas y luego mi pierna que ya comenzaba a quejarse en tanto la morfina dejaba de hacer efecto al paso de cada minuto, me recosté y trate de no pensar en la próxima forma indirecta de tortura…que por supuesto ya imaginaba cual era….por ahora me tocaba sufrir la primer forma indirecta de tortura, el frío ya no era el mismo al cual "me había acostumbrado", sin medias era básicamente extremo y yo estaba enfermo, realmente lo estaba, razón por la cual en mi cabeza solo rondaban pensamientos de muerte, la gente muere de frío saben? Bueno, yo tenía miedo a morir de frío. Supe que debía cubrir mis pies urgente, como sea, bajé unos centímetros el cierre del overall naranja, baje las piernas del mismo y cubrí mis pies como si fuesen un par de medias, esto hizo que mis hombros y parte de mi pecho quedaran al descubierto, pero no importaba, mantener el calor en los pies era lo mas importante, con mis manos podía tratar de mantener mis hombros calientes hasta que quedase dormido si lograba tener mucha suerte, por el momento solo estaba temblando de frío en posición fetal, en algún momento fugaz pude ver a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta de hierro al nazi mirándome divertido.


	6. Infortunado Reencuentro

Un guardia me pidió que lo siga, lo seguí, era hora de ver a House, caminamos por un pasillo muy largo, doblamos a la derecha, otro pasillo mas pasos, izquierda, salimos del pabellón administrativo, fuimos a otro pabellón, los patios estaban vacíos, entramos a otro pabellón, mas pasillos y dobleces, no había forma de que luego de tantas vueltas supiese como volver, en algún momento llegamos a destino.

-Sígame, en la enfermería un médico lo va a revisar, usted sabe, contrabando…..- dijo el guardia medio excusándose porque me iban a meter algún que otro dedo en cada uno de mis orificios- llegamos a la enfermería, no había nadie- espere aquí- dijo el guardia y salió de la habitación, supongo que en busca del médico, 5 minutos después un médico petizo, calvo, de cara simpática y ojos castaños hizo acto de presencia.

-Hola, como está? Richard Guiney, un gusto- dijo dándome la mano.

-James Wilson, igualmente…..bueno, hagamos esto rápido- le dije evitando la incomodidad de que me explicase el procedimiento que ya conocía perfectamente, porque yo también solía meter dedos, en mis pacientes, claro. Baje mis pantalones y le di vía libre para que haga su trabajo.

-A quien viene a visitar James?- me preguntó como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida .

-Gregory House, lo conoce?- le pregunté de repente lleno de curiosidad.

-Si, estuvo internado ayer aquí mismo- me respondió luego de ponerse un guante en la mano derecha y proceder a comenzar su trabajo, yo me infarté.

-Que! Que le pasó?- pregunté casi gritando.

-Se corto mucho un brazo, "para liberar endorfinas" me dijo…tuvimos que hacerle dos transfusiones de sangre y demás.

-Esta bien ahora?- le pregunté como siempre ultra-hiper-archi-preocupado

-No lo creo, nadie esta bien en este lugar James, y a él particularmente lo están tratando como la mierda, no es que haya hecho algo en sí, pero le cae mal a un guardia de aquí que es un hijo de puta, yo lo odio, se llama Eric Elzmann, por lo que escuché le esta haciendo la vida imposible a House, creo que ahora le quitó la medicación, asíque no espere encontrarlo bien…

-Que? Como que le quitó la medicación! El la necesita! Aparte sin la medicación no solo va a estar muriendo del dolor, se va a estar desintoxicando!- le dije enfurecido.

-Lo se, pero son los guardias los que se encargan de eso, Elzmann estaba a cargo del pasillo donde estaba Gregory y se ve que lo castigaron por lo que él se hizo, por cortarse, supongo que este hijo de puta que es un terrible sádico se esta vengando….realmente lo siento mucho por el Dr. House el no tendría que estar aquí…., bueno, ya terminé James, sígame- me quede sumido en mis pensamientos, imaginando como estaría House, ya no quería verlo, no como ya me lo imaginaba…tampoco estaba seguro de que él quisiera verme y no quería agregar más mierda a su sufrimiento, pero el tramite ya estaba hecho….un guardia reviso mi ropa en busca de pastillas o cualquier cosa peligrosa, me pidió que me quite la bufanda y la deje en una caja que puso frente a mi, lo mismo con el cinturón, dejé todo y finalmente me dijo que lo siga para ir a la celda donde estaba House.

****

Me encontraba recostado en la litera sufriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, hace 16 horas o más no tomaba mi dosis de Vicodin, me dolía cada hueso, me habían "facilitado" un balde en el cual estaba vomitando desde el día anterior, tenía fiebre y no paraba de transpirar, la pierna gritaba desesperada lo que yo no podía gritar por una debilidad que sentía se estaba comiendo lo que quedaba de mi humanidad. Desintoxicación sin metadona, sin medicamentos, sin nada, desintoxicación por venganza, desintoxicación repentina, sin control de nada…..La puerta de mi celda se abrió y entró mi intimo amigo el nazi.

-Vas a tener una visita, ponte de pie- me dijo con la voz ronca

-No puedo tener visitas- no tenia fuerzas para sorprenderme ante el hecho de que iba a tener una visita, ni siquiera me interesaba pensar quien podría ser.

-No, claro que no, pero alguien decidió que podría hacer una excepción contigo, no me lo explico, en fin, es un privilegio, asíque no te quejes.

-Necesito mi medicina.

-No vas a tener tu medicina hasta mañana, o pasado, ponte de pie- ordenó yo me senté en la cama e instintivamente me lleve la mano a la cabeza que se me partía literalmente a pedazos.

-Estas corriendo un gran riesgo de que yo muera cuando empiece a convulsionar o posiblemente de un paro cardiaco, soy médico, sé los riesgos que corre una desintoxicación de opiáceos sin metadona y lo que va a pasar contigo si me pasa algo….-le dije sin fuerzas, lo que decía era verdad, pero no estaba en condiciones de convencer a nadie de nada.

-De pie- ordenó, me puse de pie, hice un esfuerzo inhumano para mantenerme parado.

-Dame tus manos- le di mis manos, me esposó. Luego procedió a pasar por mi cintura una cadena que en ningún momento había visto, terminando de rodear mi cintura engancho un lado de la cadena con el otro, y lo que restaba de cadena lo utilizo para engancharlo a la pared en un gancho que se ve estaba para eso. El nazi se fue y me dijo que espere que iba a llegar la visita, yo permanecí allí parado, encadenado a la pared por la cintura y con las manos también prisioneras, no podía mantenerme en pie, sentía que me iba a desmayar intente agacharme pero no llegaba a conseguirlo a causa de la cadena de mi cintura, sentarme en la litera tampoco era una opción estaba muy lejos, debía aguantar de pie, solo esperaba que mi visita no sea un dolor en los huevos como un abogado.

****

Ahí estaba parado frente a una gran y pesada puerta de hierro con una pequeña ventana de vidrio enrejada arriba, una rendija en el medio y otra en la base, supuse que una era para quitar y poner las esposas a los presos antes de sacarlos o meterlos en la celda, otra para pasar las bandejas con comida. El guardia abrió la puerta y me indicó que entrase.

-Tienen 20 minutos- dijo una vez que entré y cerro la puerta.

Cuando lo ví…..no puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando lo ví, era demasiado trágico y surrealista, era estúpido y lo sabía, pero cuando imaginaba a House en la cárcel nunca lo había imaginado como un preso de verdad, digamos que lo imaginaba como un cretino que le hacia la vida imposible a los mas peligrosos y se ponía en el bolsillo a los guardias con su increíble carisma, me imaginaba a los presos trabajando y el mirando como trabajaban sus iguales mientras miraba Hospital General en una radio-tv, no pude evitar recordar muchas escenas de Prison Break cuando lo vi, y las maratones que hacíamos cuando veíamos esa serie con House, maratones de todo un fin de semana tomando cerveza y mirando al genio de Michael Scofield planeando el escape de la cárcel para sacar a su hermano. Grandes épocas.

Volviendo a la realidad el panorama era el siguiente: House estaba esposado de las manos y encadenado a la pared desde la cintura, vestía un overall naranja (la tv no miente pensé) que parecía estar muy traspirado al igual que lo estaba su rostro y sus manos temblorosas. Estaba descalzó, no tenia idea de porque, en esa habitación hacia un frío infernal, noté que tenia 6 agujeros mas o menos grandes en la pared de concreto y ninguna ventana. Tenía el pelo bastante largo y una barba de 4 días. A su vez pude apreciar que había bajado mucho de peso, House nunca había sido un hombre gordo pero llegando a la mediana edad tenia algo de panza producto de su vida sedentaria y las cantidades de alcohol y comidas poco dietéticas que consumía, no era gordo, lo que engordase lo compensaba con su gran altura, lo que si era bastante corpulento, sobre todo en la parte torso, recordaba que tenía una espalda prominente, pero ahora lo veía y no era él, no había un gramo de grasa de mas en su cuerpo, de hecho había grasa de menos, estaba literalmente "esquelético" no había mas espalda ni panza, no había mas torso, sus piernas largas y flacas permanecían en su lugar, pude notar que incluso el rostro estaba "adelgazado" tenia los pómulos marcados y ni un gramo demás de carne en las mejillas, podría jurar que le habían salido nuevos pliegues alrededor de los ojos….los ojos, creo que de la bizarra y triste escena, sus ojos fueron lo que mas marcaron aquella vista, nunca había visto a House llorar pero apenas lo ví noté que había estado llorando, y mucho, no por estar deprimido, tal vez eso podía sumar algunas lágrimas, pero si pude imaginarlo y verlo en mi mente llorando por el dolor infernal que sabía estaba pasando, su pierna mutilada enviando espasmos a todo su cuerpo, la desintoxicación generando calambres incontrolables, fiebre, dolores musculares y de huesos, escalofríos, insomnio, el sistema nervioso central vuelto completamente loco a causa de la retirada de las drogas, sabía que él tenía todo eso, cada síntoma estaba a la vista. La hipótesis de que había estado llorando no era nada arriesgada, por alguna razón las personas con ojos azules tienen la característica de que cuando lloran los ojos se le ponen muy rojos, calculo que a las personas con ojos oscuros también pero en personas con ojos claros los ojos llorosos son mucho mas llamativos supongo que tiene que ver con el contraste del iris azul y el rojo generado por las lágrimas. En conclusión los ojos de House estaban hinchados, rojos, con bolsas importantes de no poder dormir y saltones, si, aunque no lo crean eran mas saltones de lo normal, yo tampoco lo podía creer, también noté en sus ojos una gran sorpresa al verme, no me esperaba. Todo esto lo aprecié en aproximadamente 30 segundos desde que entré en los cuales ambos dos permanecimos en silencio, decidí romper el hielo.

-Pensé que estarías planeando un escape maestro al estilo Scofield- bromee.

-Resulta ser que no tuve tiempo para tatuarme los planos en estilo gótico- tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder.

-¿Cómo estás?- si, pregunté eso, nose porque, al instante me pareció una estupidez.

-Cómo te parece que estoy?- respondió el con un tono de voz soberbio, si, tenía razón en responderme así, mi pregunta había sido algo así como una falta de respeto.

-Como la mierda, puedo verlo, estos hijos de puta te quitaron la medicación?- le pregunté sentándome en la cama, el permanecía parado apoyado contra la pared, por momentos notaba como le costaba mantenerse en pie, su pierna mala estaba apoyada al piso solo con la punta del pie y por momentos lo notaba muy mareado, instantes fugaces en los cuales amagaba a caerse.

-Que haces aquí?- me preguntó severo, con un tono de voz irritado.

-Vine a buscarte porque hoy te liberaban…y me encontré con que estabas aquí- respondí haciendo que en el acontezca una mirada llena de sorpresa, supuse que tenia que ver con que estaba completamente perdido en tiempo y espacio.

-Que.. que día es hoy?- me preguntó medio tartamudeando finalmente mirándome a los ojos.

-3 de Enero….feliz cumpleaños

-Ni siquiera sabía que ya estábamos en el 2012….como te permitieron venir aquí?, no puedo recibir visitas- volvió a preguntar con ese tono de voz irritado.

-El alcalde de la prisión fue paciente mío, hable con el y le rogué que me dejara verte…

-Por que?- preguntó cortante dejándome un poco conmovido de mi lugar.

-Por qué que?

-Por qué querías verme, después de lo que hice pensé que…-comenzó a decir y lo corté.

-Ya cállate House, estoy aquí porque eres mi amigo, punto- concluí, no estaba para que tengamos un dialogo psicoanalítico sobre las razones profundas que me llevaban a perdonarlo siempre. Pude notar que él esbozo una tímida sonrisa corriendo sus finos labios a un lado, eso me tranquilizó.

-Gracias- respondió y me dejo tarado….House diciendo gracias, que carajo le habían hecho en ese lugar?. Luego de ese neologismo en la "lengua House" note que House ya no podía mantenerse parado, se caía, pero no podía agacharse supuse, viendo la cadena que lo tenia atado desde la cintura, tampoco podía sentarse en la cama porque estaba muy lejos, asíque procedí a pararme de la cama y correrla unos cuantos centímetros para que el pueda sentarse. Impresionante fue el ruido que esta hizo cuando la arrastre por el piso de concreto. Finalmente House pudo sentarse, apenas lo hizo se llevó sus temblorosas manos esposadas a su muslo derecho y comenzó a masajearlo con fuerza como intento de disminuir un poco el dolor- estas bien?- le pregunté, si, yo siempre preguntando obviedades.

-No, pero teniendo en cuenta que no puedo hacer nada al respecto imaginemos que si, como están las cosas en el hospital?- pregunto.

-Estas encerrado en una celda de dos por dos y te interesa saber como estan las cosas en el hospital?- pregunte levantando una ceja.

-Necesito saber que el mundo sigue girando allá afuera….-dejo escapar la frase con un sesgo de tristeza imponente y continuo masajeándose el muslo, al verlo supe que quería decir algo mas y no se animaba…espere un poco y continuo- como esta Cuddy?- dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos llenos de miedo al pensar en mi posible respuesta.

-Renuncio de PPTH y se fue a vivir a Nueva York….- le dije sin querer agregar mucho mas, no quería herir sus sentimientos, hacerlo sentir una mierda diciéndole que literalmente le había cagado la vida, el ya se sentía así.

-Le cague la vida verdad?- me pregunto mientras miraba al suelo devastado, maldición!

-Consiguió un buen trabajo, tiene a Rachel, ella esta bien…-le dije tratando de no meter púa.

-Después de todo lo que hizo por mi….le cagué la vida, tuvo que dejar el trabajo de su vida…su hospital….su ciudad, merezco que me estar pasando este infierno, porque soy un hijo de puta….tu no deberías estar al lado mío Wilson destruyo todo lo que toco, escapa antes de que sea tarde..-concluyó la frase con una carcajada melancólica….en ese momento un guardia entró a la celda.

-Pongan la litera en su lugar- House se puso de pie y se apoyo contra la pared nuevamente.

-El no puede estar de pie, cual es el problema?- pregunté al guardia que daba miedo, menuda cara de hijo de puta tenia.

-Mueve la cama- repitió…suspire y volví a correr la cama- son unos hijos de puta, por que carajo le están haciendo esto?- pregunte entre indignado y enojado.

-Déjalo Wilson, que tu eres judío, no sea cosa que este neo-nazi te cague a palazos bajo las ordenes de Adolf Eichmann apenas salgas de aquí, a no, espera ese esta muerto no?- ironizo House como era su costumbre.

-Hazte el vivo House, después sabes como te va- dijo el guardia amenazante- tienen 10 minutos- concluyó y salió de la celda.

-Hijo de puta- exclame cuando se fue…- ese es el que te hace la vida imposible?

-Si….- me respondió House febril.

-Todo va a estar bien House, no lo enfrentes…..- pude ver que House estaba temblando, puse mi mano en su frente- tienes fiebre verdad?

-Me estoy desintoxicando, tengo cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar, tal vez me haya contagiado una ETS por aire, aquí pasan cosas extrañas…..también me estoy cagando de frio, no solo por la fiebre, debe hacer 13 grados aquí adentro…..- por supuesto que se estaba cagando de frio, yo me estaba cagando de frio, él no tenia ni la mitad de mi ropa y estaba parado sobre el frio piso de concreto descalzo. Me senté en la cama y me quité mis zapatos de cuero oscuro- que haces?- me preguntó.

-Te voy a dar mis medias con rombos que tanto odias- dije señalando la obviedad mientras me quitaba las medias y me volvia a poner los zapatos…-donde las dejo?.

-Debajo de la cama- dijo sin negarse a aceptar mi pequeñisimo acto de noibleza, no podía hacer mucho mas por él. Permanecímos un minuto en silencio.

-Que va a pasar con mi libertad condicional?- se animó a preguntar rompiendo el mutismo en el cual nos habiamos sumergido ambos.

-Están esperando a que den una fecha para tu audiencia, supongo que ya te informaran al respecto, pero no creo que la revoquen, nose, salvaste a ese paciente…van a tener consideración, no pienses en eso..- él me miro con los ojos desorbitados, yo no entendía porque.

-Que?, que salvé a ese paciente? De que estas hablando?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-No lo sabias? Tenia mastocitosis, tu diste el diagnostico…como puede ser…-comencé a interrogarme

-Lo sabia, lo sabia! Estaba seguro que era mastocitosis!- respondió el sonriendo ampliamente..- por que mierda me tienen acá entonces?

-Por que armaste un tremendo kilombo?- pregunté de manera retórica. House permaneció callado pensando.

-Cuanto tiempo me van a tener aquí Wilson?- se animó a preguntar luego de unos minutos.

-30 días, tal vez más…-respondí con un dolor infinito en el alma.

-Q…que?- dijo el con su rostro deformado al escuchar esa información…de repente comenzó a arrastrar su espalda contra la pared en dirección al piso, me pareció que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-House!, escucha, va a estar todo bien…solo tranquilízate- le dije acercándome a el y levantándolo, acto seguido lo abracé, no es algo que solía hacer con nadie, y él mucho menos, pero sabia que lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

-Ayúdame a salir de aquí Wilson, por favor, te lo ruego- me dijo apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro, me pareció que estaba llorando- no voy a sobrevivir 23 dias mas aquí, no…no puedo…

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible House, voy a hablar con el alcalde de la prisión …. Quédate tranquilo, no estas solo.

-Me estoy volviendo loco aquí Wilson, van 7 días y puedo sentir que me estoy volviendo loco, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perder la cabeza nuevamente, de que vuelvan las alucinaciones….-me dijo, yo rompí el abrazo.

-House escúchame, vas a estar bien no te vas a volver loco!- le dije poniendo ambas manos sobre sus mejillas anoréxicas mirandolo a los ojos. Hoy mismo voy a hablar con este tipo para que vuelvan a darte la medicación, el se mostró muy predispuesto yo se que me va a ayudar…- en ese momento entró el nazi ese que le hacía la vida imposible a mi amigo.

-Se acabó el tiempo

-Cuídate House- dije acercándome a la puerta.

-Lo siento Wilson, perdóname por lo que te hice- dijo él cuando yo estaba saliendo, yo solo asentí sonriendo.

Me sentía devastado luego de ver a House en ese estado de miseria absoluta, no soportaba que estuviese sufriendo de ese modo, no merecía ser tratado así, una vez que llegué al pabellón administrativo por donde debía salir para llegar al estacionamiento me acerqué a la mujer que me había atendido unas horas antes.

-Necesito hablar con el Robert Daniel´s- le dije bastante malhumorado.

-Esta en una reunión en este momento señor, no va a poder atenderlo.

-Es urgente- insistí.

-Lo siento- dijo ella volviendo a meterse dentro del monitor de su computadora. Permanecí ahí parado un rato, sin que nadie me viese me escabullí hacia el ascensor que me llevaría a la oficina del alcalde, al salir del ascensor inspeccioné el pasillo que daba a su oficina, no había nadie. Me dirigí a la oficina y sin siquiera golpear la puerta entré.

-Sobre el presupuesto para….- estaba diciendo el alcalde al hombre que se encontraba con él en su oficina- que hace aquí James? Quien lo dejo entrar?- me preguntó sin sobresaltarse demasiado, el sobresaltado era yo.

-Nadie, no me dejaron entrar. Usted me mintió me dijo que no iban a tratar a House como un condenado a muerte por estar en ese pabellón de mierda…- le dije con una nota colérica en mi voz.

-Espérame un minuto John- le dijo al hombre que estaba con él y se acercó a mí que estaba parado al lado de la puerta- que pasó?- me preguntó preocupado.

-Le quitaron sus medicinas, el sufre de dolor crónico por un infarto que tuvo en su pierna, necesita sus medicinas, aparte de eso por habérselas quitado se está desintoxicando, con todo lo que eso conlleva….un guardia esta ensañado con él, le quitaron hasta las medias y está en una celda sin ventana en la cual hace por lo menos 10 grados ya que no tiene ventana, esta temblando por el frío, la fiebre, con dolores de todo tipo, sino hacen algo puede morir en cualquier momento de un infarto ya que tiene muchos antecedentes coronarios- mentí un poco, solo un poco, todo el otro poco era verdad, la pura verdad.

-Ve tranquilo yo me voy a encargar de que lo cambien de celda y le vuelvan a dar sus medicinas- dijo abriendo la puerta e invitándome a salir.

-No, ahora- dije parado en la puerta inamovible, el suspiró, era un hombre de principios, eso me tranquilizó, caminó hacia su escritorio y levantó el auricular del teléfono. Llamó a la estación de guardias que estaban a cargo del pabellón- sabe como se llama el guardia que se ensaño con él?- me preguntó.

-No sé apellido Elzmann o algo así- le dije levantando los hombros.

-Sí, ya lo imaginaba- marcó un número de interno y esperó a que lo atendieran- hola soy Robert, quien habla ahí?...ah Gutierrez, esta Elzmann por ahí?...si si, pásamelo- se quedó esperando un momento hasta que alguien volvió a hablar del otro lado de la línea- Elzmann escúcheme una cosa, le ordeno que vuelva a darle la medicina al Dr. House….no, eso es problema mio…..no, escúchame hijo de puta, hace rato te quiero rajar a patadas por tus múltiples abusos, sabes que sino lo hago es porque tenemos cuestiones personales de por medio pero House ni siquiera tendría que estar en ese pabellón, asíque primero quiero que vuelvas a darle las medicinas y que lo lleves a ver a Guiney, en segundo lugar quiero que lo cambies de celda, a una que no esté con la ventana rota y sea una heladera, en tercer lugar quiero que te encargues de que pueda dormir como un bebé, entendido?...bueno, me alegra que nos entendamos….si yo me entero de cualquier tipo de abuso hacia él te juro que tu invitación para renunciar va a estar sobre su estación en lo que canta un gallo, quedó claro?...ok, chau- terminó de hablar y yo quedé literalmente con la boca abierta- Bueno James, ya esta…disculpá lo que paso, Elzmann es un hijo de puta lo odio, no sabes las ganas que tengo de echarlo, pero es mas complicado que eso…House va a estar bien, yo me voy a encargar de que no haya mas abusos, sobre todo con él…- me dijo con su semblante autoritario, podía confiar en él, me quedé realmente mucho mas tranquilo, por suerte había podido ayudar a House, una sensación de júbilo me invadió súbitamente, no es que había solucionado todos sus problemas, pero si bastantes.

-Mil gracias Robert, de verdad mil gracias, disculpa la interrupción, te dejo tranquilo- dije asintiendo con mi cabeza y retirándome finalmente de la oficina para volver a mi casa con miles de cosas en mi cabeza en las cuales pensar, entre ellas pensar en como evitar pensar en todas esas cosas que se me imponían en la mente para que las pensase y ni siquiera quería pensar. Tenía que llegar rápido a mi casa, tenía los pies congelados.


	7. Re intoxicado

**Bueno gente estuve de viaje acá va otro, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones son siempre bienvenidos ya saben !**

La visita de Wilson había dejado en mi sentimientos demasiado encontrados o desencontrados, o algo de eso…., por un lado sentía una terrible vergüenza por el estado en el que me había visto y vergüenza propia debido a la lástima que yo mismo generaba, sabía de esa lástima, Wilson sin quererlo no pudo evitar mirarme así la mayoría del tiempo que duró su estadía en esta habitación al estilo hotel Four Seasons la cual era mi nuevo hogar hace una semana. Hotel cinco estrellas. Por otro lado me sentía "feliz" de saber que Wilson estaba a mi lado, que me había perdonado, durante todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí nunca deje de pensar que él me odiaba, que nunca mas lo vería, que él nunca me buscaría, nunca me perdonaría, pero ahora algo era distinto, había alguien esperándome afuera, ni mas ni menos que mi leal Wilson, mi consciencia moral, mi sentimiento de culpa, mi lado correcto. A su vez no pude dejar de pensar en Cuddy, Cuddy ya no era decana de Princeton Plainsboro, puesto aquél, que le había costado su vida básicamente, su vida social, toda su energía puesta durante años en que el hospital funcione, y lo hacía muy bien debo admitirlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los problemas que le traía mi propio departamento….Cuddy había perdido su vida, por mi culpa, por cabrón, por enfermo mental, por ser incapaz de aceptar una pérdida, por ser lo que ella nunca se canso de decirme "un obstinado niño caprichoso"…Sino hubiera ido a su casa a llevarle ese estúpido cepillo, sino la hubiese visto a ese tipo, sino hubiese tirado su comedor abajo con mi auto, si ella no me hubiese dejado, sino hubiese tomado esa estúpida pastilla para poder acompañar a Cuddy cuando me necesitaba más que nunca, si su cuerpo no nos hubiese engañado con una terrible enfermedad inexistente, sino me hubiese dado una oportunidad, sino hubiese muerto Hanna en el accidente de la grúa…si cualquiera de estos "sino" se cumplieran en su ausencia la situación sería completamente distinta, tal vez no estaríamos juntos "sino" hubiesen pasado alguno de los últimos "sinos", o tal vez seguiríamos juntos si pensamos en los del medio, o tal vez seguiríamos separados "normalmente" si pensáramos en los del principio. Pero nada de "sinos", todo esto pasó y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Muchos "sinos", ya entiendo porque pensaba de manera tan ridícula, estaba delirando de la fiebre recostado en el duro colchón de mi litera, pude despertarme de la inconsistencia de mis pensamientos que luchaban uno con otro por adquirir el protagonismo cuando dos guardias entraron a mi celda, uno era el nazi, el otro nosé, era alguno que no conocía.

-Levántate House- dijo el nazi con ese tono de voz insoportablemente severo, me recordaba a mi padre, lo que me faltaba.

-No puedo, estoy enfermo, no ves?- le dije con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Bueno, yo te ayudo- dijo el nazi agarrándome de un brazo y haciendo que me pare, una vez de pie ambos dos comenzaron a llevarme a algún lugar, uno de cada brazo, sin esposarme, ya que yo a duras penas podía caminar y mantener los ojos abiertos.

-A donde me llevan?- pregunte en un hilillo de voz casi imperceptible.

-A la enfermería, pasarás la noche allí.

-Por qué?

-Quieres dejar de preguntar House?, al final te estoy haciendo el favor, tu hazme el favor de cerrar la boca esa gigante que tienes…maldito bastardo- dijo el nazi bajando cada vez más el volumen, hasta el punto de que las últimas palabras, que por cierto me sonaron a insulto, fueron inaudibles casi en su totalidad. No dije nada, no tenía fuerzas. En algún momento sentí que me subían a una cama y luego me esposaban a ella para dejarme solo unos minutos, por suerte no muchos.

-Cómo se encuentra ?- me dijo el mismo médico que me había atendido por los cortes en mi brazo izquierdo el día anterior.

-Cómo le parece que me encuentro doc?- esperaba que esa pregunta le diese la respuesta.

-Como la mierda, hace 16 horas aproximadamente no toma su medicación, le voy a pasar algo de morfina para que su cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad y luego volverán a darle sus dosis de Vicodin, esta bien?

-Esta perfecto- dije antes de emitir un pequeño gemido cuando el doc me inyectó la línea IV sin siquiera avisarme. Cuando la morfina comenzó a correr por mi sangre el alivio era tan irreal que sentí que estaba muerto.

-Dr. House recuerda cuantas píldoras de Vicodin tomaba antes de entrar a prisión?- por supuesto que recordaba…

-Entre 12 y 15, dependía del día….algunos días el dolor era meramente intolerable, otros me quitaba toda la energía vital…

-Wow, me extraña que su hígado siga funcionando Dr. House….-me dijo con una importante nota de sorpresa en su voz.

-Si, a mi también….-respondí sincero con los ojos cerrados, a punto de quedarme dormido.

-Sabe cuantas pastillas le dan aquí?- continuo preguntando, yo cada vez me encontraba mas cerca del polo alucinatorio de los sueños que del motriz.

-4 píldoras…dos por la mañana, dos a la tardesita….

-Eso es terrible, imagino el dolor que debe sufrir, bueno Dr. House yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que eleven la dosis, el máximo de pastillas que se dan aquí son seis, asíque hablaré para que le den una tercer dosis de dos pastillas a media tarde, sigue siendo la mitad y menos de lo que tomaba antes, pero estoy seguro que dos pastillas más ayudarán mucho a controlar su dolor.

-Gracias doc, gracias…-me quedé dormido, con una sensación de pseudo felicidad muy relajante.

Debo admitir que desperté casi como nuevo una vez que los rayos de luz se colaron por los vidrios blindados y enrejados de la enfermería, abrí los ojos y vi que mi médico tratante, del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre estaba llenando unas planillas.

-Como se siente Dr. House?- me pregunto acercándose a mi cama, noté que estaba atado con una cinta de cuero del lado izquierdo y con unas esposas del lado derecho, el doc soltó la correa de cuero y me indicó que me sentase en la cama.

-Bien gracias doc, pero solo llámeme House….-le dije de manera cortés, algo extraño en mi pero este hombre me caía bien, me respetaba, no me juzgaba y me quitaba el dolor, suficiente. Odiaba que me dijeran "doctor" y más ahora que sabía que no solo no lo era sino que no iba a volver a serlo. Me senté en la cama.

-Abra la boca- abrí la boca, supuse que revisaba si tenía placas, ya en mi celda noté que me había pescado una angina infernal del frío que había pasado y la garganta me estaba matando- muy bien, las placas están desapareciendo, agregué antibióticos a la línea IV, para el final del día se va a encontrar mejor, tome- dijo dándome dos píldoras de vicodin y un pequeño vaso de cartón con agua, en menos de un segundo ya las había tragado sin ayuda del agua, aunque acepté el agua, tenía la garganta seca- en 5 minutos van a buscarlo para llevarlo a su celda, espero no volver a verlo por aquí House- dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Yo espero con toda mi alma que si doc- dije guiñándole un ojo, definitivamente prefería estar esposado a una cama en una enfermería con morfina corriendo por mi sangre que en una maldita celda oscura, húmeda y fría.

-Doctor Guiney- me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ok, Dr. Guiney, gracias- Exactamente a los 5 minutos el nazi vino a buscarme, pude verlo en un reloj de pared, eran las 9 de la mañana. El nazi se acercó a mi, sin decir nada quitó la esposa que me ataba de la cama y la puso en mi mano libre. Me indicó que me ponga de pie y así lo hice, me encadeno los pies, me agarro de un brazo y sin decir nada comenzó a llevarme a algún lado.

-A donde me llevas?- le pregunté casi gritando al notar que no me llevaba por el camino habitual, la elevada voz se me escapó, ahora que tenía fuerzas para hablar normalmente debía encontrar mi tono de voz habitual.

-A otra celda.

-Que! Por que?- pregunté suponiendo que me iban a llevar a un lugar peor.

-Cállate House, no te soporto, cuando vas a entenderlo?- por las dudas no dije nada mas.

Llegamos a un pasillo desconocido para mí, al alcanzar una puerta de hierro el guardia me quitó las cadenas de los pies, abrió la puerta y me empujó dentro de la celda con las esposas en las manos. Apenas cerró la puerta abrió la rendija del medio, saqué las manos y me quitó las esposas, volvió a cerrar la rendija y quedé solo nuevamente. Pero esto era distinto, la celda era tan pequeña como la anterior, sin embargo ésta estaba iluminada artificialmente y no tenia ni ventana ni agujeros en la pared, la temperatura era normal, gracias a dios no pasaría más frío, sobre la litera había una frazada doblada en cuatro, también había una muda de ropa limpia, unos shorts, una musculosa, medias, alpargatas y un overol amarillo, sobre la cama al lado de la frazada había dos libros…. esto si era el Four Seasons, o el Hilton, o alguno de esos hoteles de lujo, al menos al lado de las condiciones anteriores en las que me habían metido. Los libros eran "El psicoanalísta" de John Katzenbach autor que estaba de moda hace unos dos o tres años, ya había leído ese libro apenas había salido, pero no importaba, era algo para pasar el tiempo, tiempo que no pasaba nunca, tiempo monótono en el cual cada minuto se confundía con el siguiente, el otro libro era "La concubina Rusa" de Kate Furnivall, no lo conocía, leí la contratapa, era una novela histórica, digamos que lo mío era lo policial, detectivesco, cualquier libro en el cual pudiese hipotetizar sobre el final con las pistas que encontraba en el camino, después de todo yo era, o soy, un enfermo lector de Conan Doyle asíque ese era mi estilo de libros, pero este de Kate Furnivall se veía interesante, lo más interesante independientemente del género era que el libro era largo…mientras mas largo mejor, debería racionalizar muy bien el tiempo de lectura para que me duren ambos el mayor tiempo posible y poder tener la mente ocupada, el vacío del aislamiento era algo que me estaba volviendo loco, y los libros eran un buen modo de contrarrestar esos efectos completamente alienantes que generaba la soledad y el encierro …Gracias Wilson, gracias.

La noche helaba en la ciudad de Princeton, tanto que opté por servirme un poco de Bourbon cuando llegue a casa a eso de las 7 de la tarde del hospital. Recordé que House siempre me criticaba el Bourbon decía que era para flojos dulzones y compasivos como yo, el prefería el escocés aunque más de una vez lo había pescado tomando Jack Daniel´s o Evan William´s incluso tenía mas de una botella de ambos en su departamento, o sea que como siempre, solo criticaba por criticar. A eso de las 7:30 cuando estaba pensando seriamente en sumergirme en la bañera llena de agua tibia por un rato largo mi celular comenzó a sonar, asíque hice lo que generalmente hacen las personas cuando sus celulares u otro tipo de tecnología móvil comienza a sonar, atendí.

-Wilson- dije sin mirar quien me llamaba.

-James? Cómo estás soy Robert Daniel´s de la prisión de Trenton.

-Robert, como estás? Paso algo!- pregunté alarmado, era un estado que no podía evitar que poseyera mi cuerpo, era algo que me invadía cada vez que recibía alguna llamada de terceros que sabía se referirían a House y muchas veces cuando recibía llamadas de House a horas completamente ridículas.

-No James no pasó nada, tengo buenas noticias, House esta bien ya lo cambiaron de celda y volvieron a darle la medicación, se veía bien, estuve con él hace un rato….quería comentarte que ya hay fecha para la audiencia por el tema de la libertad condicional, nosotros le ofrecimos un abogado, en realidad el Estado ofrece abogados, tu sabes, pero bueno quería informarte ya que tal vez tu puedas conseguir un abogado privado u algo mejor, quería que estés informado al respecto, él aun no confirmó nuestra propuesta…

-Genial! Si, yo enviaré un abogado para que se encargue de su caso, cuando es la audiencia?- pregunté sintiendo por primera vez desde que había salido de la cárcel un enorme alivio.

-En una semana, luego el abogado que designen será informado con datos más precisos.

-Emmm, eso es muy poco tiempo…pero bueno, parece ser que tuvimos suerte de que en realidad sea tan rápido, habrá que preparar el caso con mucho empeño en tan poco tiempo…gracias por llamarme Robert.

-Si es poco tiempo pero como dices eso es una suerte ya que algunos tardan meses en saber que pasará con su libertad condicional, en llegar a juicio, tanto que casi terminan por cumplir la condena, sobre todo si se trata de pocos meses restantes los que les quedan, como a House….- me explicó mi ex paciente que verdaderamente me caía cada vez mejor, aunque su simpatía y buena voluntad ya me parecía incluso un tanto excesiva.

-Si, tienes razón, muchas gracias por todo Robert, enserio.

-No James por nada, debo colgar, adiós!

-Adiós.


	8. Prisión domiciliaria

**Acá va otro capítulo perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar! Espero que les guste y dejen reviewsss!**

En resumidas cuentas lo que paso con el loco de mi amigo hasta que fue "liberado" fue lo siguiente: House había sido enjuiciado nuevamente ahora por los actos de vandalismo en prisión que habían conllevado a que dos personas resulten sumamente heridas, el jurado considerando la sucesión de hechos que concluyeron en ese final, el pequeño incendio de la enfermería, el robo de las pastillas y el motín que el médico armó, para luego ser llevado a la enfermería nuevamente y "atentar" contra un preso que se encontraba enfermo, tuvo finalmente consideración en su sentencia cuando ese atentar, bajo la luz de los testigos principales como lo eran Adams y el mismo paciente a quien House había salvado la vida, se había convertido en realidad en un salvar. En todo momento House se había declarado a sí mismo culpable y bajo la promesa ante la bandera estadounidense y demás patrañas inútiles House había dicho la verdad, no por la promesa, sino porque simplemente los hechos indicaban que al menos su fin no había sido malévolo, en todo momento había actuado para cuidar su propio trasero ante la amenaza que representaba una libertad condicional incipiente (amenaza de los demás reclusos hacia quien va a ser liberado) y a su vez para cuidar la salud de ese paciente, bueno o no, tal vez para satisfacer ese complejo de Rubik que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero su defensa, lo había puesto ante el jurado como un gran médico por vocación preocupado por todo ser vivo enfermo. El punto es que saldría de la cárcel pero con una nueva condena, lo habían sentenciado a un año de prisión domiciliaria y a su vez debía pasar 15 días más en aislamiento solitario sin posibilidad de recibir visitas. Cuando la sentencia fue dictada no pude saber según los gestos de House si estaba satisfecho o no, en principio salir de la cárcel era lo mejor que le podía pasar, al menos si tenemos en cuenta que uno de los principales heridos continuaba en la cárcel casi seguro con una importante sed de venganza, asique probablemente House estaría más a salvo en su casa que devuelta en los pabellones, pero un año más encerrado por más que esto fuese en su propio departamento creo que era bastante tortura para él que ya había estado encerrado un año y algunos meses, aparte de que alimentaria demasiado su depresión y el sentimiento de soledad que lograba exacerbar la depresión, debo admitir que me daba bastante miedo lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante.

Fui a buscar a House a la prisión de Trenton la fecha en que finalmente saldría pero como un idiota nunca me puse a pensar que en realidad no saldría en libertad o sea no saldría caminando de la prisión así como así. Lo vi retirándose a la hora fijada escoltado por dos policías, sus manos esposadas por detrás de su espalda . Ambos lo llevaban de los brazos y uno de ellos llevaba su bastón y su mochila azul, vestía como lo recordaba, zapatillas deportivas, jeans, remera estampada, una camisa y su campera de cuero de siempre. Tenía el pelo bastante largo y una barba de unos siete días, bastante larga también, su rostro estaba crispado, se ve que había llegado el punto en el cual no soportaba más a los policías y si no lo dejaban en paz de una vez, creo que podría cometer otro crimen en cualquier momento. Los policías lo subieron al auto y lo llevaron a su departamento, yo por supuesto conducí detrás de ellos. Una vez en la puerta del edificio observé como House le indicaba al policía que buscase las llaves en su mochila, pero no estaban, lo cual era extraño pero en fin, tampoco lo era tanto, supongo que habría perdido sus llaves en alguna de sus tantas borracheras en las islas Fiji. Me bajé del auto para proporcionarles mi copia de las llaves del departamento de mi amigo.

-Quién es usted?- me preguntó un policía de manera bastante ruda para mis calmados nervios cuando me acerqué a ellos a paso rápido.  
-Soy un amigo de House, tengo una copia de llaves del departamento- dije amablemente dándole las llaves a uno de los policías, House ni siquiera me miró, solo permaneció mirando el piso sin levantar su mirada en ningún momento. Entramos a la casa y los policías sin siquiera quitarle las esposas a mi amigo le ordenaron que se sentase en su sillón.  
-Cuidado con como me hablas idiota que estás en mi casa- respondió House sin importarle nada, el policía lo miró fijamente y respondió en un tono lleno de autoridad.  
-Tu te encuentras bajo una sentencia aún, asique guarda tus insultos para cuando crucemos esta puerta si no quieres volver a prisión...está claro?- le dijo el uniformado sin quitarle los ojos de encima, House solo asintió con la cabeza con su rostro completamente crispado. El hombre levanto la pierna izquierda de House y la apoyó en la mesa ratona frente al sillón "quédate quieto" le indicó luego de levantar sus pantalones hasta la rodilla. Le puso algo así como un rastreador alrededor de su tobillo y lo encendió mientras su compañero abría una notebook y luego algún programa de la policía este comenzó a tipear algo rápidamente en su computadora, de lejos pude ver que se trataba de algún programa con unos mapas satelitales.  
-Bien, ese rastreador que pusimos en tu tobillo no te lo podrás quitar con nada, a menos que desees amputarte el pie- comenzó a decir el policía de la computadora- si logras quitártelo de algún modo nosotros seremos informados al instante y en menos de 5 minutos varios patrulleros estarán pisándote los talones.  
-Lo que mi compañero acaba de hacer- comenzó a hablar el policía que había colocado el rastreador a House- es establecer las coordenadas de tu ubicación algo que necesitábamos hacer desde tu departamento vía satélite, por ende deberás cumplir lo que te digamos al pie de la letra si deseas permanecer fuera de prisión, asique te recomiendo que aproveches este beneficio de la prisión domiciliaria. Tu condena es de un año de prisión domiciliaria, no podrás atravesar esta puerta durante los primeros meses, también realizaras tres o cuatro veces por semana ciertos trabajos comunitarios acompañados por personas en tu misma condición y algunos oficiales, por estos trabajos se te pagará para que puedas solventar parte de tus gastos- House permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto ciego mientras el oficial hablaba- si cumples a rajatabla lo que te estamos diciendo, en unos pocos meses, tres o cuatro se te darán más libertades como las de salir y poder recorrer medio kilometro a la redonda. Esta claro?- le preguntó el oficial a House al ver que parecía no escucharlo.  
-Como el agua oficial.  
-Bien, me alegra que así sea, si te comportas no tendrás problemas, asique trata de no ser el idiota que pareces ser todo el tiempo- le dijo mientras lo levantaba del sillón y su compañero le quitaba finalmente las esposas. House institintivamente acarició sus muñecas irritadas por la presión de las esposas y comenzó a cojear hacia el pasillo que separaba el baño y su cuarto del living.  
-House- comenzó a decir un policía mientras guardaba la notebook en un maletín- recuerda que acatar la autoridad es también un deber de cualquier ciudadano.  
-Recuerdo, denme un respiro y lárguense por favor, necesito darme un baño- dijo él con su voz rendida por el cansancio y la resignación, los policías no dijeron nada más y se fueron sin mediar palabra.

Me senté en el sillón y prendí la tv, ya me había encargado de que el departamento estuviese habitable para cuando House volviera, volví a dar de alta sus servicios de gas, electricidad, televisión y demás. House apenas escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y los policías se iban caminó hacia el armario, comenzó a tirar todo lo que había en el piso del mismo, sus bastones palos de golf, zapatillas y sacó una caja de madera que abrió y pude ver contenía unos cuantos frascos con Vicodin, abrió uno de los frascos naranjas y tomó de una vez cuatro pastillas, pude ver como su rostro se relajó al instante, se puso de pie luego de un momento y volvió a caminar hacía el pasillo como si yo no estuviera presente. Se encerró en el baño y creo que tardo como una hora y media en salir. Escuché los rítmicos golpes de su bastón en el pasillo, me di vuelta y lo vi caminando hacía el living, entró a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, otra de las cosas que yo había hecho era llenarlo con comida y bebidas de todo tipo, tomó dos cervezas y caminó hacía el sillón, me dió una y se sentó a mi lado. Noté que se había cortado el pelo con la afeitadora eléctrica y rasurado la barba, quedando solo esa típica barba suya de tres días. Permanecimos en silencio un rato largó hasta que él se animó a hablar.

-Gracias por lo de la heladera, y los servicios- me dijo mientras cambiaba de canal.  
-De nada...- le respondí sintiéndome muy incómodo, si bien lo había perdonado aún me producía cierto sentimiento de extrañamiento estar con él, realmente no era nada fácil después de todo lo que había pasado, no lo veía como si fuese la misma persona que él era antes de el atentado contra Cuddy y de su sentencia en prisión.  
-Se que quieres preguntarme sobre la cárcel, no, no me violaron, que más quieres saber?, hazlo de una vez así terminamos con este clima de mierda- me dijo él severo, me sentí un tanto conmovido, en realidad no quería preguntar nada, o más bien no sabía que preguntar, no me sentía listo aun, me puse de pie y fui a la cocina para agarrar algo de comer. Tome una bolsa de maní cervecero de la mesada y volví a sentarme en el sillón.  
-Esta bien House, no tienes que contarme nada...-le dije poniendo los ojos sobre el LCD.  
-Ok, entonces te cuento...la mayor parte del tiempo permanecí encerrado con un compañero de celda psicópata, este muchacho blanco, todo tatuado que me doblaba en tamaño me respetaba, nosé muy bien porque, pero gracias a dios, porque había matado a toda su familia, padres, hermanos y no estoy muy seguro de si también afiló su cuchillo con el perro, aunque debo admitir que me sentí amenazado cuando me obligó a curar a su estúpido grillo, el cual no me dejaba dormir ya que tensaba mis nervios sumado al poco Vicodin que tomaba por día y la más reducida dosis que consumía cuando debía juntar pastillas para el forro de Mendelson, este Mendelson era un mafioso metido en el narcotráfico, fue este el que me metió en el kilombo de los 20 Vicodin y uno de los que terminó muy herido cuando mi roomie el psicópata lo cagó a trompadas para defenderme, aunque fue a su vez el que me ayudó a que me envíen denuevo a la enfermería para terminar de diagnosticar al enamoradito que había tenido sexo con una nena de 12 años, digamos que según el, no la había violado, ellos estaban muy enamorados, el muy idiota no entendía porque estaba en la cárcel. Estuve en muchas peleas y varias veces fui el chivo expiatorio en mi condición de lisiado aunque esas peleas disminuyeron en gran medida cuando con mi gran carisma logré poner a los oficiales en mi bolsillo- comenzó a decir House sin tomar un respiro, lo corté.  
-Espera House, de verdad no quiero escuchar esto...a menos que necesites fervientemente sacarlo de tu interior...  
-No lo necesito, pero soy consciente de que hay una gran morbosidad en tu interior, y que a su vez necesitas sentir que vuelves a protegerme con tu insoportable análisis de mi psiquismo, para eso necesitas saber con detalles todo lo que pasó en mi época oscura.  
-Luego de lo que pasó nada tiene porque ser igual entre nosotros a partir de ahora, algo cambiará, estoy seguro...  
-Si claro sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que ahora estas bajo el imperio de los antidepresivos- me dijo dejándome tarado una vez más, había olvidado su gran capacidad de observación y deducción, pero ahora me preguntaba cómo es que lo sabía, que es lo que había observado en mi.  
-Co...cómo lo sabés?- le pregunté tartamudeando.  
-Noté un leve mareo cuando te pusiste de pie para ir a la cocina, eso suele ser un efecto adverso de los antidepresivos, igualmente eso solo fue una observación que no confirma nada de mi razonamiento, podría ser que se te haya bajado la presión también al levantarte repentinamente y por eso el mareo, aunque lo que realmente confirma mi hipótesis es el conocer tu personalidad tanto como conozco la cicatriz en mi pierna derecha, se que lo que ha pasado ha sido traumático para tí a veces pienso que lo fue más para tí que para mí aunque tal vez el pensar eso sea un ridículo intento mío por minimizar un poco el modo en que he cagado mi vida, y la vida de quienes alguna vez me han querido de manera genuina...  
-Si, estoy con antidepresivos, y también he estado viendo y aún continuo hasta el día de hoy yendo a un psiquiatra.  
-Me voy a dormir, realmente me siento muy cansado, hace meses no duermo como se debe...-me dijo mientras se ponía de pie repentinamente, me molestó su actitud, y lo que sentí fue una falta de preocupación ante mi estado mental o básicamente hacía lo que yo sentía y mi estado de ánimo luego de lo que él había convertido en un momento traumático en mi vida, rápidamente me pregunté si algo en él había cambiado, me pregunté si él seguía siendo el mismo egoísta de mierda que siempre había sido, si su egoísmo e individualismo se habían exacerbado debido a los penosos momentos que seguramente había vivido en la cárcel o si realmente algo de esa sensibilidad que yo creía escondida en él ahora podría salir a la luz, incluso me pregunté si existía en realidad, tal sensibilidad en él- vas a estar aquí cuando despierte?- me preguntó una vez que llegó a la puerta de la habitación.  
-No lo sé- le respondí cortante, con el ceño fruncido demostrando claramente mis sentimientos de ese momento.  
-Realmente me gustaría que estés aquí- concluyó antes de cerrar la puerta de entrar a la habitación y desaparecer de mi vista.


End file.
